Awkward
by xAddictxForxDramaticsx
Summary: CHAPTER 20 UP! There's always been a mutual attraction between Jeff and Kizzie, but things are never simple. JeffxOC, chapter previews included, please R&R!
1. You're Beautiful

**DISCLAIMER** – The only character I own is Kizzie Dale. I don't own anyone else. The song is "You're Beautiful" by James Blunt, and I don't own that either.

**Chapter 1**

Jeff Hardy wandered backstage as he waited for his brother Matt to finish his match. This had become a sort of routine, for him and Matt to meet after each Smackdown or RAW and go for a drink together, usually with one or two other wrestlers. Matt had done a one off tag team match with Batista this particular night, and it was the night's main event, so Jeff, having nothing better to do while on his own, decided to take a bit of a walk. Needless to say, he was a bit bored. He had considered phoning his girlfriend, Beth, but he thought better of it. She'd be with her mother on a Friday night, and wouldn't want to be interrupted. There was no one around that he could stop and talk to, just a "hi" in passing. Then…

_My life is brilliant_  
_My love is pure  
__I saw an angel  
__Of that I'm sure_

He saw the Smackdown general manager Teddy Long turn the corner with a woman Jeff had never met before. And he couldn't believe he'd never met her before.

'She's the most beautiful woman I've ever seen,' he thought to himself, 'she's gotta be new here, otherwise I'd have noticed…'

"Jeff, my man!" Teddy said, interrupting Jeff's thoughts. "How you doin' player?"

"I'm good man, how are you?" Jeff replied, struggling not to look at the beauty stood next to Teddy.

"I'm doing very well thank you, Jeff I'd like to introduce you to someone," Teddy gestured to the woman beside him, "this is Kizzie Dale, Smackdown's newest diva."

Jeff now had the opportunity to look at her now, and he took it. She was even better looking close up. Her long dark hair tumbled down her back, a lilac streak on the left side of her head. She had the biggest green eyes, and a very curvaceous figure. She was wearing a plain white tight fitting tank top, and baggy black trousers. Jeff was very attracted to her.

_She smiled at me on the subway  
__She was with another man  
__But I won't lose no sleep on that  
_'_Cause I've got a plan_

"Kizzie, I'm sure you already know, this is Jeff Hardy, one of the WWE's finest superstars."

Kizzie held out her hand for Jeff to shake.

"Nice to meet you." She said, smiling politely. Jeff noticed that she had an English accent. He loved English accents. He took her hand and shook it briefly.

"Pleasure's all mine."

"Well Jeff, I must finish up my meeting with Kizzie before the show ends," said Teddy, looking to end the short conversation, "and I'm sure you gotta get back to Matt's locker room, I assume you're here to meet him right?"

"As always," Jeff replied, "Hey why don't you come the bar with us Teddy?"

"I'd love to Jeff, but I'm a very busy man. I mean look, I'm having a meeting wandering around backstage during a show!" Teddy let out a chuckle. "Well now, we really must go."

_She caught my eye  
__As she walked on by  
__She could see from my face  
__That I was fucking high_

Before Jeff could get a chance to ask Kizzie if she wanted to join them for a drink, she and Teddy were rushing past him. Kizzie and Jeff made eye contact as they past, and she smiled again. Jeff smiled back.

_I don't think that I'll see her again  
__But we shared a moment that will last to the end_

Jeff started making his way down the corridor, away from Teddy and Kizzie. Then, without thinking, he looked back. She was looking at him, seemingly not listening to Teddy. Jeff seemed to have caught her by surprise though, as she very quickly turned away. Jeff turned away too, wondering if he would ever see her again.

_You're beautiful_  
_You're beautiful  
__You're beautiful  
__It's true  
__There must be an angel with a smile on her face  
__When she thought up that I should be with you_

Jeff looked back again, to get one last glance. This time Kizzie wasn't looking back. Her and Teddy turned a corner, and then they were gone.

_And I don't know what to do_  
'_Cause I'll never be with you_

"Ah well," Jeff said to himself, remembering Beth, "it's not as though anything would happen anyway."

Or at least that's what he thought…

* * *

**CHAPTER 2 PREVIEW**

Jeff silently accepted her offer. Kizzie felt Jeff hold her tighter than she did before. She wasn't able to move if she tried, but it wasn't uncomfortable either. She once again felt Jeff's warmth against her, and caught herself thinking that she wouldn't mind if he never let her go. She mentally slapped herself in the face.

'Remember Derek,' she told herself. 'Remember what you promised.'


	2. Why Can't I?

**DISCLAIMER**: Wrestlers do not belong to me, the song is "Why Can't I?" by Liz Phair, and I don't own that either. The character Kizzie Dale IS owned by me.

**Chapter 2**

"Are you sure this sweater look alright?"

"It looks fine."

As she headed towards the hotel bar with Ashley, Kizzie couldn't hide the lack of enthusiasm in her voice. She'd never been interested in fashion much, and she knew that Ashley wasn't as into it as she was sounding as well. She knew the subtext of the question was "Do you think Matt will like it?" Of course he would. It was blatantly obvious that the older Hardy boy had the hots for Ashley. The only person who didn't know it was her.

"Are you sure?" Ashley asked again, detecting the tone in Kizzie's voice.

"Yes," Kizzie replied, "if you don't trust me, you could always ask Matt."

Ashley blushed. Kizzie had come to know her better than all the other divas in the WWE, and she'd only been there for six months. Ashley, who was dominating the diva division of Smackdown upon Kizzie's debut, had been her first rival. They worked together amazingly well in the ring, and becoming good friends quickly away from the ring, trusted each other completely during matches. The fans reaction was so positive, Vince McMahon had decided to put them both in the race for the women's title on Raw, four months after Kizzie started Smackdown. It had been two months since they had made the move, and Ashley was now the women's champion.

They both looked around as they entered the hotel bar, their eyes searching for any of the other Raw superstars who had made plans to meet them their that night. Before they could spot them…

"Ashley! Kizzie!" Matt called from a table in the corner of the room. With him were Johnny Nitro, Melina, Triple H, Shawn Michaels, Randy Orton and Edge. Ashley and Kizzie were making their way over to the group, when Kizzie noticed something.

"Where's Jeff?" she asked as they reached their destination.

"He's outside," Matt answered, "He's on the phone to Beth."

Kizzie felt something twist slightly inside. She still remembered meeting Jeff just before she started Smackdown. She remembered thinking he was much more attractive in the flesh than he appeared on TV – she still thought that now. She also got the impression that he was about to say something to her before Teddy Long rushed her along the corridor. Then she turned to get one last look; to find he was looking straight back at her. She remembered getting butterflies and quickly turning away, quite embarrassed that she had been caught looking. After that she never saw him until her move to Raw, apart from a passing "Hi" in the corridor at the Royal Rumble. Since joining Raw, she had started to get to know Jeff, and therefore learning about his girlfriend, Beth. She had never met the girl, but she had seen pictures, and she was pretty enough. Kizzie had told herself she didn't care. She couldn't, seeing as she had a boyfriend of her own. She had promised Derek that she would remain faithful to him while she was in the States, and he had promised to stay faithful to her while he stayed in the UK. Derek trusted Kizzie enough to not split up with her, and Kizzie wasn't dumb enough to throw 4 years of relationship with Derek down the drain.

Kizzie acknowledged Matt's answer with a small nod of the head, and sat down next to Ashley, who had noticeably sat next to Matt.

"So anyway," said Melina, as though Matt had interrupted her, "Torrie started screaming at Carlito…"

'Ah, so that's what we're going to be discussing all night.' Thought Kizzie. She already knew about Torrie Wilson's relationship problems with Carlito, as she had overheard the said argument by accident, but it was news to everyone else. She stopped listening, as she had been reminded of the incident several times by numerous divas who Torrie had told. She started looking around the bar, glancing at anyone who caught her eye. Her gaze reached the door leading to the street. The packet of cigarettes in Kizzie's pocket suddenly made their presence very well known. Kizzie had hidden the fact that she smoked from the wrestlers. It wasn't that she was scared of their reaction; she just didn't like people knowing.

"Nature calls," Kizzie lied to Ashley. "I'll be back in a sec."

She hurriedly made her way towards where the toilets were located and then, looking back to make sure no one was watching, bolted out of the exit.

The street was quite empty. The cold hit Kizzie like a smack in the face after the warmth of the hotel. Shivering, Kizzie took the packet of Marlboro reds out of her pocket, removed a cigarette from it and placed it between her lips. As quickly as she put the packet back in her pocket, she had taken a lighter from the same place, lit the cigarette and inhaled.

She paced slightly as she smoked, trying to keep warm. Suddenly, she stopped, certain that she could hear a voice around the corner. A voice that she recognised instantly.

"I've told you, we can make this work…"

Kizzie walked to the corner of the street and peered down the edge of the building. She saw a certain purple haired man talking into his cell phone, looking slightly stressed. The butterflies in Kizzie's stomach started fluttering.

"Beth, please…" Jeff said into the phone, appearing to be interrupted by his girlfriend on the other end of the line.

Kizzie observed him, he hadn't noticed her yet. His gaze went from the curb in front of him to his feet as he sighed heavily. He looked dejected.

"Ok, bye."

He hung up and placed his cell phone back in his pocket. He stayed leaning against the wall, eyes looking at the ground. Kizzie wondered if she should make her presence known, or if she should just turn around and go back inside. She didn't have time to make a decision, as Jeff noticed her shadow on the ground. He looked up at her, a sad look on his face.

"How long have you been standing there?" He asked curiously.

"About 30 seconds." Kizzie answered, starting to make her way towards him.

_Get a load of me_  
_Get a load of you  
__Walking down the street and I hardly know you  
__It's just like we were meant to be_

"Didn't know you smoked." Jeff said, his eyes finding the cigarette in Kizzie's hand. She had completely forgotten about it, and his words took her by surprise.

"Dirty habit." Kizzie responded, half trying to make up an excuse. "What's the matter?"

_Holding hands with you when we're out at night_  
_You got a girlfriend  
__You say it isn't right  
__And I've got someone waiting too_

Jeff looked at the floor, and when he looked back up, he looked as though he was about to cry. He sighed again. This wasn't a good sign Kizzie thought. He stopped leaning against the wall and turned to face her.

"Me and Beth… we just broke up."

Kizzie felt the butterflies fade slightly. Now that she could see Jeff properly, she felt sympathy. Jeff and Beth had been going out for years. She knew she'd be devastated if her and Derek split up, she couldn't imagine what Jeff was feeling. She had no idea what to say. So she said the first thing she thought of.

"Hug?" She offered, opening her arms.

Jeff looked slightly confused for a moment or two, before taking up the offer. Kizzie liked the warmth of his body against her own in the cold.

_All it is, is just the beginning_  
_We're already wet and we're gonna go swimming_

At the same time, it felt a bit odd, because Kizzie knew Jeff wasn't a very "huggy" person, especially when he was upset according to Matt. To Kizzie, it seemed to last forever until Jeff let go and took a small step back.

"I think I loved her, you know."

Kizzie nodded. "I know."

She took another drag of her cigarette, and was quite shocked at Jeff's next question.

"Do you mind if I… uhm…" he gestured towards the white stick. Kizzie failed to follow for a second, before realising his request.

"Oh! Yeah sure…" She handed it to him, and watched as he smoked, startled at her discovery. She raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't know YOU smoked."

"I quit two years ago," Jeff said, handing back the cigarette. "But, you know, when things are bad…"

'Wow, he's really bummed out' thought Kizzie.

She took two more drags in the awkward silence that followed before throwing the Marlboro stick away. She couldn't think of anything to say. She was never good in these type of situations. So she offered the only thing she could.

"Another hug?"

Jeff let out a small laugh. Kizzie was good at making people laugh.

_Isn't this the best part of breaking up  
__Finding someone else you can't get enough of  
__Someone who wants to be with you too  
__It's an itch we know we are gonna scratch  
__It's gonna take a while for this egg to hatch  
__But wouldn't it be beautiful?_

Jeff silently accepted her offer. Kizzie felt Jeff hold her tighter than she did before. She wasn't able to move if she tried, but it wasn't uncomfortable either. She once again felt Jeff's warmth against her, and caught herself thinking that she wouldn't mind if he never let her go. She mentally slapped herself in the face.

'Remember Derek,' she told herself. 'Remember what you promised.'

_All it is, is just the beginning_  
_We haven't fucked yet but my head's spinning_

The pulled apart slowly and looked at each other. There was a moment of silence, and Kizzie noticed that her and Jeff were looking into each other's eyes. She quickly stepped back slightly and tried to keep cool.

"We should go back inside." She suggested.

"You're right, the other's are probably wondering where we are."

'Crap!' thought Kizzie, 'I completely forgot.'

"Uhm, Jeff, could you not tell them you've seen me, 'cause I told them I was going to the bathroom…"

Jeff understood immediately. "Yeah sure, you were never here." He winked.

_High enough for you to make me wonder_  
_Where it's going  
__High enough for you to pull me under  
__Something's growing  
__Happiness that we can control  
__Baby I'm dying_

Kizzie melted at the sight, but pulled herself together quickly before he noticed. 'Derek', she thought, 'you _promised…_'

She walked into the bathroom and stood in front of the mirror. She popped two sticks of gum into her mouth to try and cover up the smell of the smoke. She looked at her hair.

"Damn roots." she said aloud to herself. When she first joined the WWE, she only had a streak of colour in her hair. Now she'd taken to dying it all a dark purple colour. The only downside was that it showed more when her roots came through. She had planned to stay in there for about five more minutes, when she heard a toilet flush behind her, and saw Ashley open the cubicle door.

"Kizzie, where have you been?" She asked approaching her. She sniffed. "Have you been smoking?"

Kizzie hesitated for a moment. "Yeah, yeah I have." Lying to Ashley was something she just didn't do. Ashley looked vaguely surprised.

"Where did you go? I came in here looking for you and you weren't here…"

"I was outside. You know, smoking."

A slight smile came to Ashley's lips.

"With Jeff?"

"Yes." Kizzie was determined not to let Ashley know about the butterflies she got whenever she saw Jeff, but if Ashley asked, she couldn't lie…

"You like him don't you?"

Kizzie turned a nice shade of pink before answering "Kinda."

"I shoulda known. You get on with him so well."

"Yeah but I'm taken, you forget that."

"You both are. Makes it a bit difficult."

"Nope – Beth just dumped him."

Ashley's jaw dropped.

"Oh my god seriously?"

"Yep."

Silence. They both knew how hard this was gonna be on Jeff.

"Well, we'd better go back." Said Ashley. "They'll be wondering where we are."

They headed back to the bar area, and as they were walking towards the table everyone they knew sat at, Kizzie noticed the sympathetic looks on everyone's faces while Jeff spoke. He had told them about his split. Kizzie didn't know why, but it seemed so significant to her.

"So how much do you like him?" Ashley asked quietly before they reached the table.

"That's a conversation for a different night I think, Ash." Kizzie replied. She gave no real answer because she didn't know it. "Oh, and don't tell the other guys I smoke, ok?"

"Ok." Ashley agreed.

_Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you?_  
_Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you?  
__It's inevitable  
__It's the fact that we're gonna get down to it  
__So tell me  
__Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you?_

They sat down at the table, and Kizzie suddenly could only focus on Jeff, even when the conversation changed.

'The break up has changed everything,' She thought. 'But why?'

* * *

**CHAPTER 3 PREVIEW**

Jeff didn't know. He'd been so in love with Beth, and he thought that everything was fine between them… except it wasn't. He had never been prepared for that phone call from Beth; he thought she was just checking up on him. If he had known that when the call ended he would no longer be Beth's boyfriend, he would never have answered the phone.

"How do you just fall out of love with someone?" He asked himself again. He closed his eyes and tried to come up with a reason. It was no good. He needed someone to talk to. He needed Kizzie.


	3. Her Voice Resides

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own any wrestlers. I don't own "Her Voice Resides" by Bullet For My Valentine. I DO own Kizzie.

**Chapter 3**

The morning sun blinded Jeff Hardy as he opened his eyes. His head pounding, he rolled over to look at the clock, which was on the table on the other side of the bed. He blinked several times to clear his vision, before seeing the numbers "11:27" blinking right back at him. He rolled onto his back, feeling the effects of the previous night. Last night… last night…

'What the fuck happened last night?' he thought to himself. He was so hungover that he couldn't even remember what had happened when he was sober. 'I must've drank a hell of a lot.'

He tried to think. He remembered being in the bar with Matt… Johnny and Melina were there… then he went outside… he had a phone call from Beth…

Beth.

Now he remembered why he had drank so much.

_Our time has ended  
I feel it's only just begun_  
_And I'm frustrated  
__I can't believe you're not the one_

She said that they needed to talk, so Jeff had gone outside for privacy. He knew something was wrong by the tone of her voice. He asked her what was up…

_My ears are bleeding_  
_Her voice resides inside my head  
__And now I'm choking  
__Release this noose around my neck_

"I don't think we should be together anymore."

He felt a lump rise in his throat just thinking about it. He'd always thought that he'd be with Beth forever… but now she wasn't going to let that happen.

"Beth what are you talking about?" he had replied in a state of shock.

"I don't think it's going to work out. I don't think we should be together anymore."

He was left speechless. He had never thought it would happen.

"Why?"

"It just doesn't feel right anymore. You're away all the time, for the past few months you've seem so distant, even more pre-occupied than usual. It's almost as though you don't care."

"Baby, I do care, it's just that Vince is giving me and Matt a push at the moment."

"That's no excuse for never talking to me anymore Jeff. You only ever call me about once every two weeks and to be honest… I think I… god, why is this so hard?"

"What? Whatever it is we…"

"Jeff I… I don't think I…"

"We can work this out."

"Jeff, I don't think I love you anymore."

The silence that had followed was the most painful thing Jeff had ever felt.

"Jeff… I'm sorry… but I don't." He could hear Beth crying, and felt as though someone had brutally ripped his heart out of his chest and threw it on the floor.

"You don't mean that Beth. Please. Tell me you don't mean that."

"Jeff, I can't take back what I mean…"

"I've told you, we can make this work…"

"No, we can't, I'm sorry, but we can't. There's just no 'us' anymore."

"Beth, please…"

"Jeff, why can't you just accept that I've fallen out of love with you! This is hard enough as it is!" Beth was now in hysterics. Jeff had felt like doing the same, but something inside of him had stopped him from breaking down. "I have to go now… I'll see you around."

"Ok, bye."

And that was it.

_The clock is ticking  
__My heart is bursting through my chest  
__And now I'm crying  
__The tears are pouring off my face_

Jeff felt the tears slowly slide down his cheeks as he recalled the conversation. Beth seemed to have no reason for breaking his heart… except the feeling that she once had for him had faded.

"How do you fall out of love with someone?" Jeff asked aloud. He received no answer, and he knew he would never get one. He always thought that he was going to marry Beth one day, be the father of her children, and grow old with her. But it wasn't to be.

_Will I just fall to pieces_  
_Or am I alright?_

The memory of breaking up with Beth was overwhelming him so, despite the wounds still being fresh, he tried to remember what happened next. He thought hard. He remembered it being freezing cold in the street. He remembered because he'd only been wearing a t-shirt. But he also remembered warmth. Someone had been with him. Kizzie.

'Yeah that's right, Kizzie was there.'

She'd been there to comfort him straight away. Almost as confirmation that life goes on. Even though she hadn't had much to say and only really offered hugs… there was something about her being there that made him feel a lot better. But she wasn't there now. He felt like crap. He couldn't blame Kizzie though… she was one of the nicest people he'd ever met. And she was so beautiful… her big green eyes, her long dark hair (which these days was dyed purple), her killer curves… and not to mention her accent. Jeff was an absolute sucker for her English accent. Jeff often made her say certain words so that he could hear what she sounded like saying it. He loved it, and she didn't mind. He just wanted her to be there at that moment, so he could ask her to say "everything's gonna be alright". Kizzie wouldn't lie. She'd say it. 'Cause everything was gonna be alright, right?

Jeff didn't know. He'd been so in love with Beth, and he thought that everything was fine between them… except it wasn't. He had never been prepared for that phone call from Beth; he thought she was just checking up on him. If he had known that when the call ended he would no longer be Beth's boyfriend, he would never have answered the phone.

"How do you just fall out of love with someone?" He asked himself again. He closed his eyes and tried to come up with a reason. It was no good. He needed someone to talk to. He needed Kizzie.

_Heaven, where is my angel?  
I need her now  
Holding me tonight_

At that moment his cell phone rang, and he flinched as it played havoc with his hangover headache. He answered it without checking who it was.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jeff, it's me." He recognised the voice instantly.

"Kizzie, hey! I was just thinking about you."

"Oh, right, ok. How are you feeling today?"

"Not so good."

"Well, me and Ashley are going into the city in a bit to explore if you wanna come with us?"

"I dunno…"

"Come on, it'll take your mind off things. Please?"

He never could turn down Kizzie.

"Ok."

"Great! Meet us in the lobby in about half an hour. See you in a bit."

"Bye"

He hung up. Kizzie was right. Sitting in his room all day moping wasn't going to solve anything. It was best to get out and do something. But first, he needed to find some aspirin…

* * *

Kizzie put her cell back in the pocket of her jeans and turned to Ashley. She was still talking Jeff's brother into going with them.

"Please Matt?… Please?" Then she smiled. "Ok, meet us in the lobby in about half an hour… Ok… bye." Ashley hung up and placed the phone in her bag. Then she turned to Kizzie. "What did Jeff say?"

"He's meeting us down there. I assume Matt said the same?"

"Yep."

"Sound."

Ashley giggled. She did every time Kizzie used British slang ('sound' meaning 'cool').

"I hope Jeff's ok."

"Me too." Agreed Kizzie. "He was with Beth for years though… it's a bit harsh dumping him over the phone don't you think?"

"Yeah, but then again when was the next time she was gonna see him?"

"Good point."

"Why are you complaining anyway, you totally want his ass!"

"Even if I did," Kizzie replied coolly, "I'm with Derek, and I made a promise."

She eyed Ashley suspiciously.

"How did you figure out I like him anyway?"

"Well," Ashley began, "I had a sneaky suspicion anyway because if you don't mind me saying, you're quite well suited."

Kizzie raised an eyebrow.

"It's true! Anyways, last night you asked Matt where Jeff was."

"Yeah," Kizzie responded, confused as to how that was a huge giveaway, "I always ask when someone's missing."

"Not last night," Ashley was smiling slightly, "You didn't ask where Cena was."

Kizzie was speechless. She had actually not noticed someone was missing. She always knew when someone was missing! WWE champ John Cena was indeed meant to have met them in the bar the previous night, but hadn't showed up. Kizzie hadn't noticed. And, as Ashley had rightly assumed, it was because she was too busy wondering about Jeff.

"I'm going downstairs for tea." She said, making her way to the door.

"I'll join you," Ashley said, following. "By the way…"

"What?"

"You know I said I wanted some alone time today with Matt…"

"Yeah…" Kizzie knew where this was going.

"Well… that means you and Jeff get some alone time too." She flashed a cheeky grin at her British tag team partner, and proceeded to start down the corridor.

Kizzie left the room and closed the door behind her, locking it and wondering what sort of plans Ashley had up her sleeve.

* * *

**CHAPTER 4 PREVIEW**

He had been thrown from his car seat, through the windshield and over the top of the other car. His twisted body lay on the ground twitching, covered in his own blood. Soon the body lay motionless, and it became obvious that he was dead. Kizzie felt physically sick. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't look away. Her past had come back to haunt her.


	4. Ghosts of the Past

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own any wrestlers, I only own the character Kizzie.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **From this chapter onwards I won't be using song lyrics.

**Chapter 4**

"Why don't they just get together already?" Kizzie asked impatiently.

"I know." Jeff agreed. "Matt's been wanting to ask her out for a while but hasn't got the guts."

"Why?"

"Thinks she'll turn him down. Simple as that."

Kizzie was intrigued. "I thought he was confident when it came to girls."

"Nah," Jeff said, letting out a little giggle, "never has been, never will be."

They both looked over at the two people in question. Matt and Ashley were standing about 10 feet away from them, seemingly in their own little world.

"But it's blatantly obvious she fancies him." Kizzie said, amazed at the pair's obliviousness.

"And that he fancies her."

"I just don't understand…"

"There are a lot of things I don't understand at the minute."

His gaze hit the ground. Kizzie knew immediately what he was thinking.

"Beth?"

Jeff nodded. "Yeah."

He looked at Kizzie, and then looked back at the floor. Kizzie wanted to ask him what had happened, but thought it inappropriate.

"She said she didn't love me anymore." Said Jeff, almost as if reading her mind. "How do you fall out of love with someone?"

There was a silence as Kizzie surveyed Jeff. It felt strange. She knew Jeff should've been devastated by this. If he was, he was hiding it well. In the past, whenever Kizzie had seen a guy break up with someone they were head over heels for, she'd seen at least one tear escape their eye. With Jeff, she had seen nothing. Then again, she wasn't with him 24/7.

"I don't know." Said Kizzie finally. "I don't think you can."

"Then that means she never loved me."

"Or she's lying."

"Beth doesn't lie, not even little white ones."

More silence. Kizzie didn't know what else to say. What could she say? 'She never loved you then'? No, it was best to keep her mouth shut. She glanced back over to Ashley and Matt.

"There it is," she said, "the predictable."

Jeff followed Kizzie's stare. Sure enough, he saw his older brother making out with Kizzie's best friend.

"It's funny." He said, not sounding amused at all. "Matt starts dating someone the day after I break up with someone."

Kizzie looked back at Jeff, and for the first time saw pure misery in his face. It was a sight she never wanted to see again.

"Everything will be ok, you know that, right?" She said.

He looked down at her.

"I hope so." He gave her an encouraging smile, she gave one back.

Then there was a horrible screeching noise, and a crash, followed by a number of blood curdling screams. Both Jeff and Kizzie turned to where the noise was coming from. Jeff stood open mouthed with shock, and Kizzie froze. They were among many witnesses to a devastating car crash.

It had been a head on collision. In one car, the driver and the passenger had been knocked out cold. Which was the best way for them to be, thought Kizzie, when she saw what had happened to the other driver.

He had been thrown from his car seat, through the windshield and over the top of the other car. His twisted body lay on the ground twitching, covered in his own blood. Soon the body lay motionless, and it became obvious that he was dead. Kizzie felt physically sick. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't look away. Her past had come back to haunt her.

After what seemed like an eternity, the sound of ambulance sirens could be heard in the distance, growing nearer until they reached the scene. Kizzie watched as paramedics checked the man for a pulse. One shook his head at the other. If she hadn't have felt paralysed, she would have thrown up on the spot. She couldn't take much more.

"Kizzie?"

At the sound of Jeff's voice, she snapped out of her trance-like state. She turned to face him, before running as fast as she could. Jeff followed, calling her name. Kizzie kept running, she needed to be alone. She thought that it was all over, that she was finally free, that she could be left to forget…

She soon found an empty alley, away from the crowds that had gathered near the incident. She leaned against the wall and broke down into tears. She slid down to the ground and Jeff found her, and sat beside her.

"Kizzie, what's going on?"

She tried to gain at least a tiny bit of control over herself. 'It wasn't my fault,' she thought to herself, 'I'm the only person who blamed myself.'

She reached into her pocket and pulled out her packet of Marlboro reds. She lit a cigarette, her hands shaking frantically. She took a drag, hoping that she would calm down. She also hoped that at any moment she would wake up, and this was all a horrible nightmare.

"Kizzie?"

She looked at him. She was still crying, black eyeliner tears staining her paler than usual skin.

"I can't tell you."

Jeff moved to kneel opposite her as she took another puff of her cigarette. He took her free hand in his and looked her in the eye.

"You know you can tell me anything, right?"

She kept eye contact with him, and let him hold her hand. She didn't know why, but she felt safe again. In fact, she felt safer than she had for years.

"I know." She replied after a moment or two. "But I can't tell you this."

Jeff nodded in acknowledgment. He stood up, still holding her hand.

"Come on, Matt and Ashley will be looking for us."

Kizzie stood up, although now calmer than she had been, she was still visibly shaken. She threw the rest of her cigarette away. She was beginning to get a headache, and the cigarette wasn't helping. Her and Jeff then left the alleyway, hand in hand. They didn't let go until they remembered a few moments later that they were in public, and if there was anyone with a camera around…

"Jeff! Kizzie!"

The pair spun around to find Matt and Ashley jogging towards them.

"Where have you been?" asked Ashley once she had caught up with them. "We've looked everywhere."

"We… uhm..." Jeff started, glancing at Kizzie.

"It doesn't matter." Kizzie said sharply. She didn't want to talk about it. Ashley noticed Kizzie's smudged make up.

"Kizzie, have you been crying?"

"It's a long story for a different day." Kizzie replied.

"Bro, did you see that crash?" Matt asked Jeff, his voice serious. "It…"

"We saw it." Jeff interrupted.

Matt glanced at Kizzie.

"Does that have someth-"

At that moment his cell phone rang. He pulled it from his pocket and looked to see who it was. He answered it.

"Hey Johnny, wassup?"

Ashley, Kizzie and Jeff stayed quiet, as if trying to listen in on the conversation. They had a feeling they knew what this was about.

"Congratulations man!… Tonight?… Ok, where?… Uh huh… Yeah, sure, I'm with Ashley, Jeff and Kizzie so I'll tell them… See you later."

He hung up his cell and put it back in his pocket. He turned to the group.

"Well ladies and gentleman… Hennigan finally popped the question to Melina!"

"She said yes?" asked Ashley, suddenly excited. Kizzie, despite what had happened just ten minutes earlier, couldn't stop a small smile forming on her face.

"Of course she did!" Matt said happily. "We all knew she would. They're having an engagement party tonight."

"What time?" asked Jeff.

"Seven o'clock."

Jeff looked at his watch.

"It's a quarter to four now."

"We should head back to the hotel then." Kizzie chipped in. Her three friends agreed with her, and they made their way back.

'So they're finally engaged' thought Kizzie as they walked, 'at least tonight will take my mind off what just happened.'

* * *

**CHAPTER 5 PREVIEW**

"Promises aren't made to be broken, but this one's lying shattered on the floor." Kizzie turned to Jeff, and it pained him to see a single tear sliding down her cheek. "How do you fall out of love?"


	5. A Promise Broken

**DISCLAIMER – **I do not own any of the wrestlers (yet…) but I do own Kizzie.

**Chapter 5**

"Congratulations!" Ashley squeezed Melina as tight as she could briefly before stepping back to admire her fellow diva's brand new engagement ring. "It's gorgeous!"

"I know, isn't it?" Melina turned to Kizzie and hugged her. "Thank you guys so much for coming!"

"We wouldn't miss it." Kizzie replied honestly. Melina stepped back and observed her for a moment.

"Kizzie hun you look a little pale, are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine" Kizzie lied, "Just had a bit of a shock before is all."

"If you say so." Melina said, spotting Torrie and Carlito entering the room. "Torrie!" She then left to greet the beautiful blonde. That was something Kizzie admired about Melina. In the ring, she could play the part of a ruthless bitch. Outside it though, she was one of the most caring people anyone could know.

"You sure you're alright Kizzie?" Ashley said, interrupting her thoughts.

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

"If you want to tell me, you can."

"I don't want to talk about it. Not yet."

"Hey Ashley." Shane Helms interrupted. "Matt's looking for you."

"Oh ok." She turned to Kizzie. "You sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine! Go talk to Matt."

Ashley left Kizzie to find the older Hardy, trying hard to hide the expression of concern on her face from Kizzie.

Kizzie wandered over to the bar. It was a nice venue to have a private party. The bar was a decent size, as was the hall itself. There wasn't much decoration, with it being announced at such short notice, but since when did WWE superstars need decorations to have a good time?

"Jack Daniels and coke please mate." She said to the barman. Within moment the cold drink was in her hand and she had downed half of it. As much as she wished she could, she couldn't take her mind off of what she had seen earlier that day.

"Hey Kizzie, you feeling ok?"

Kizzie turned to see Carlito sitting in the stool next to her. She was so sick of being asked that damn question.

"I'm fine." She took another swig of her drink.

"Just checking." He turned to the barman, "Scotch on the rocks man." He turned back to Kizzie. "I was wondering if I could ask you something."

"Go for it."

"Well… you know the argument me and Torrie had yesterday afternoon…"

"Mmm hmm…"

"Well… do you know what it is I did wrong?"

Kizzie sipped her JD and coke.

"Carly." She placed her drink on the bar. "Next time she asks you your opinion on her clothes, you give her a compliment, no matter what you actually think."

Carlito looked confused. "Why?"

"Because she's not really asking your opinion. She's looking for reassurance."

"Oh…" Carlito said, looking a little naïve. "You girls are crazy."

Kizzie let out a little giggle, and finished her drink. Then she felt her phone ringing in her pocket. She took it out and glanced at it. It was a call from the UK.

"Sorry to bail on you Carly, but I need to take this." She walked away before Carlito even got the chance to say "ok." She stepped outside for some privacy, and so that she could hear whoever was calling her over the music that was playing inside.

"Hello?"

"Hi Kizzie." Kizzie recognised the voice instantly.

"Derek! How've you been? I've missed you so much."

"So much that you forgot to call?"

"I've tried when I haven't been busy but you haven't answered."

"Yeah… I've been trying to call you too but you've always been busy when I've tried."

"Well, you've reached me now."

"Yeah… Kerry, we need to talk."

Kizzie sat down on a nearby bench. She knew this was going to be bad news; it always was when Derek used her full first name.

"About what?"

"About us."

Kizzie's heart sank.

"What about us?"

"Kerry… I don't think this long distance thing is working. It's just putting too much strain on our relationship. I mean, we haven't spoken for nearly two weeks, and when we do speak, it's not for long because of either the time difference or the international call charges. I just don't think we should be together anymore."

Kizzie held back the tears. She knew by his tone of voice that he was lying. He was never very good at lying, and she wasn't going to cry until she knew the truth.

"What's the real reason?" She demanded.

"What?"

"Why are you _really _breaking up with me?"

"Kerry, I just told you why…"

"Don't bullshit me Derek." Her anger was starting to come through, "I just want the fucking truth." She could hear Derek sigh down the phone.

"You have to promise not to get mad at me."

"Just tell me."

"Well… you remember the promises we made to each other before you flew out to America?"

"Yes." Kizzie didn't want to hear the rest. Deep down, she knew what was coming, and she wanted the phone line to go dead.

"Well… there was a party at Jack's about a week ago. Things got really out of control, and Christine came onto me and…" He went silent.

"And what Derek?"

"We… well… I broke the promise. I'm sorry."

Kizzie let out a wry laugh.

"You've betrayed my trust and all you can say is sorry?"

"Kerry…"

"I don't want to hear it Derek." Kizzie started to raise her voice. "You ask me not to get mad at you for making a promise, and then throwing it back in my face by sleeping with one of my best friends?" She was shouting now. "And then, you try to break up with me so you can get with her, but you do it by lying to make it look like it's my fault!"

"Kerry…"

"What made you do it Derek? You told me you loved me, was that a lie too? Because if you loved me you wouldn't have…"

"I do love you! Or at least I did… I don't know… maybe I've just… fallen out of love."

His words were like a dagger through Kizzie's chest. Anger took over.

"You know what, you're not finishing this relationship, I am!"

And with that, she hung up the phone. She tried so hard to keep the tears back, he wasn't worth them. Then she heard another familiar voice.

"Are you ok Kizzie?"

She looked up to see Jeff Hardy making his way towards her.

"I'm guessing you heard that conversation." She said, sniffing.

"Only the last bit." Jeff admitted, sitting next to her. "What happened?"

"Derek… he's such a bastard!" She kicked a stone that was on the floor as hard as she could. With the exception of a few hours previous, Jeff had never seen Kizzie this upset.

"What about him?" He asked, wondering whether or not he should have.

"Promises aren't made to be broken, but this one's lying shattered on the floor." Kizzie turned to Jeff, and it pained him to see a single tear sliding down her cheek. "How do you fall out of love?"

It only took a moment for Jeff to answer. "I've been wondering that all day."

There was a brief silence.

"He cheated on me." Kizzie explained. "He's dumped me for one of my friends basically. But he tried to make it look like my career was to blame. He said he didn't love me anymore." The tears started falling faster, and she buried her head in Jeff's shoulder. He put his arm around her comfortingly.

"It'll be ok." He said. "You know that, right?"

Kizzie giggled, then looked at Jeff. "What a reversal of roles eh? I'm sure I was telling you the same thing earlier today."

Jeff smiled at her. "That's because I think everything will be ok."

Kizzie nodded.

"Do you wanna leave here?" Jeff asked her. "Because, being in pretty much the same position as you, I know you don't want to be celebrating an engagement right now."

"Kinda like rubbing salt in the wound isn't it?" Kizzie replied, contemplating Jeff's offer. "I just don't wanna go back inside to more people asking me if I'm ok."

"You don't have to, we'll just go. I'll drive."

Kizzie thought about it a little bit more, before agreeing.

"Ok. I've got a couple of bottle's of Jack back at the hotel anyway."

And so they left. The journey was quite uneventful; they didn't talk, just listened to Jeff's Puddle Of Mudd CD (the song "Blurry" in particular"). Once there, Jeff walked Kizzie to her hotel room.

"Well," he said. "I'll see you in the morning." He began to walk away. He had only stepped a couple of paces when she called after him.

"Stay." Kizzie said. Jeff turned around. "After everything that's happened today, the crash and the phone call from Derek… I don't want to be alone."

Jeff was seeing a completely new side to Kizzie. 24 hours before, he knew her as the tough, carefree, independent 21 year old. Now, in that corridor, he was seeing someone who was quite vulnerable, someone who needed someone to comfort her.

"Ok."

"Thanks." She entered her hotel room, and Jeff followed, closing the door behind him.

* * *

CHAPTER 6 PREVIEW 

A small part of her told her to push him away, but the rest of her was telling her to go with the flow, that this was what she really wanted. It was what they both wanted, and she wasn't going to stop it.


	6. Giving In

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own WWE or any of its superstars (dammit) but I do own the character Kizzie.

**Chapter 6**

An empty bottle of Jack Daniels lay on the floor of Kizzie Dale's hotel room. Next to it stood another bottle, this one only half empty. Lying on the bed were Kizzie and Jeff Hardy, both fairly drunk.

"And this one, Kizzie said, pointing to a scar on her forehead, "I got when someone hit me in the head with brass knuckles."

"Looks painful."

"It was at the time. Have you got any scars?"

"Loads." Jeff answered, picking up the half empty bottle of whiskey from the side of the bed and taking a swig from it.

"Show me." Kizzie demanded, taking the bottle from him and having a swig herself.

Jeff sat up and took his t-shirt off. Kizzie saw a scar on his torso that that reached from his chest to just below his naval.

"How did you get that?" she asked, sitting up.

"At a house show a few years back. Edge hit me with a ladder a little harder than he intended."

"And it did _that_?"

"Yeah, I was shocked too."

"Wow." Kizzie had never seen a scar like that in her life. She reached out, and drew over the scar with a finger, from where it started on his chest, right down to where it finished. "It's a pretty long scar as well."

"Yeah. Right now though, I wish it was a bit longer."

Kizzie was confused for a moment or two, then clicked on to what he meant. She quickly withdrew her hand and started giggling.

"Jeffrey, please," she said, making her accent slightly posher, taking the mick out of herself, "we don't joke about crude things like that in merry old England."

Jeff put his arm around her waist and drew her closer to him so that their bodies were touching.

"Welcome to America." He kissed her softly on the lips. It lingered for a moment, before Kizzie pushed herself away.

"Jeff…"

"I'm sorry," he interrupted. "It just felt right."

Kizzie rolled over, so that she had her back to him. The butterflies in her stomach were flapping more wildly than ever. Undeterred, Jeff moved closer to her again.

"You know," He said, placing a hand on her hip, "but you have got the sexiest damn curves I have ever seen on any woman ever."

"No I don't." Kizzie said bluntly. Her self-doubt always crept in when she'd had a bit to drink.

"Yes you do." Jeff insisted, his hand moving up her body from her hips to her waist. "And you the prettiest eyes, and the prettiest smile. You're so damn pretty."

"I'm really not."

"Yes you are." Jeff pulled her even closer and held his arm tight around her waist. His voice dropped to a whisper. "And I'm not gonna fight it anymore." He started to kiss her neck. Kizzie could resist no longer.

She moved so that she was lying on top of him and kissed him hard on the lips. He ran his fingers through her deep purple hair with one hand, and had the other on her hips, before sneaking it up her shirt. He rolled her onto her back so that he was on top of her. He couldn't keep his hands off her. He'd resisted temptation for far too long. He started to unbutton her shirt.

A small part of Kizzie told her to push him away, but the rest of her was telling her to go with the flow, that this was what she really wanted. It was what they both wanted, and she wasn't going to stop it.

As she felt Jeff throw her shirt to the floor, she began to undo his belt buckle. She then started to unbutton his jeans as he unbuttoned hers. Soon they were wearing nothing but their underwear, and Kizzie's heart was racing. Jeff unhooked her bra and threw it. His hands moved down to her thong, and as he removed them, he whispered in his sexy North Carolina accent, "I've wanted this since the day we met in the hall."

As she removed his boxer shorts, she whispered back, "Me too."

And so the inevitable happened…

* * *

**CHAPTER 7 PREVIEW**

"You lied to me." She said, anger making it's presence well known in her voice.

"No, I…" He never got to finish his defence.

"Save the shit Jeff!" Kizzie shouted, tears forming in her eyes. She held them back; she didn't want him to see her cry. "You lied, and you used me, and you're just like all the other bastards out there!" She stormed off, not wanting to be around him much longer. When she had got back to the locker room, she made sure no one was around before bursting into tears. He was just like every other guy she had known.


	7. Two Different Points of View

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own WWE or any of its superstars, I only own Kizzie.

**Chapter 7**

Kizzie drained the rest of the whiskey from the Jack Daniels bottle and slammed it on the floor. She wished she had another bottle; she just wanted to drink everything away, use alcohol to make everything better. But she didn't have another bottle, and there was no way she was leaving her hotel room tonight. She knew that if she went down to the bar, Jeff would be there, and he was the last person she wanted to see. She didn't care less if she never saw him again. Not after what he did.

'But remember what happened when you thought like that last time…'

Yes, she had sex with Jeff the night before. She wasn't going to deny it, it had felt so right at the time. But she couldn't have been more wrong…

_4 hours earlier…_

Kizzie was walking back to the women's locker room with Ashley. She had just competed in a match against Melina, which she lost, as planned. She wasn't all that bothered, she had won her last three matches against Melina. They were just generally discussing how the match went, when Kizzie spotted Jeff's blue hair instantly as they turned the corner of the corridor. He was heading into his locker room.

"Hey, you guys go ahead, I'll catch up later." She said, making sure not to tell them where she was going.

"Ok, if we're not in the locker room we'll be in the parking lot." Ashley replied, before the three divas made their way through the corridor. Once they were gone, Kizzie knocked on Jeff's door. He answered almost straight away.

"Kizzie, hey." He said, shifting uncomfortably. His reaction made Kizzie feel awkward.

"Hey." There was a brief silence. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah, yeah sure." Jeff stepped aside to let Kizzie in and closed the door after her.

"Erm… we need to talk…" She started. "Last night…"

"Yeah I was thinking the same thing." He scratched the back of his neck, a nervous habit. They were unable to meet each other's eyes. "I mean… it was good and everything…"

"Yeah," Kizzie said, nodding in agreement and letting out a nervous laugh.

"But we were drunk… and… to be quite honest… I think it was just a rebound thing."

Kizzie's face fell. This wasn't what she had been hoping to hear… she was thinking that maybe he wanted to take their one night stand further. But if she was hearing rightly, it was a rebound thing?

"What?" Kizzie asked simply. Jeff detected that she wasn't impressed.

"Well, it's just that…"

"What do you mean a 'rebound thing'?"

"Well, a rebound thing, you know…"

"I know what a rebound thing is, Jeff."

There was an awkward silence.

"Kizzie…"

"You weren't there this morning when I woke up, I've only seen you tonight by chance, on the plane on the way over here you either had your headphones in or were deep in conversation with your brother. You've been avoiding me… because it was a rebound thing." Kizzie looked him in the eye. "You used me."

"No, I didn't, I…"

"You lied to me." She said, anger making it's presence well known in her voice.

"No, I…" He never got to finish his defence.

"Save the shit Jeff!" Kizzie shouted, tears forming in her eyes. She held them back; she didn't want him to see her cry. "You lied, and you used me, and you're just like all the other bastards out there!" She stormed off, not wanting to be around him much longer. When she had got back to the locker room, she made sure no one was around before bursting into tears. He was just like every other guy she had known.

* * *

So now here she was, sat in her hotel room alone with nothing but an empty bottle of Jack. She looked at it, and seeing her tear-stained face in the reflection, threw it as hard as she could to the opposite side of the room. She watched it smash against the wall before burying her head into her knees. She had turned down all the offers of going to the bar, blaming tiredness. She'd even told Ashley the same excuse, being too ashamed to tell her the real reason. The reason being that she didn't want to see Jeff Hardy, because she had let him use her. That she had made the same mistake twice. Jeff had sweet-talked her into bed, and cruelly used her as a replacement for Beth. He had manipulated her, as a 'rebound thing'. He was just as bad as Mike.

'No, don't think about Mike, not again…'

She started crying harder than she had in a long time. She had so many things swirling around in her mind, everything confused her. Surely it couldn't all be Jeff's fault? No, it couldn't, she could only blame herself. If she hadn't have let herself be manipulated, if she'd have listened to the part of her that told her to push Jeff away. But no, she had fallen for the same thing twice…

She looked up at the ceiling. Everything that Jeff said… that she was pretty, that she was attractive, that he wanted her from the moment they met… it was all a lie. She should've known really… she had never been pretty, or attractive at all. She was also just as much as a fool now than she had been five years ago.

Suddenly, a gleam of light caught her eye. She looked over to where the whiskey bottle had smashed, and some of the pieces of glass shining in the moonlight. It looked so pretty. The tears still falling from her eyes she crawled over to the glass and picked up a shard. It was so sharp, yet so pretty. She was so angry with herself. But she couldn't possibly… could she? No, she was past all that, she gave that up a long time ago… but one last time was very tempting…

'No, it's wrong! Remember the trouble you got into last time?'

She kept staring at the glass, admiring its 'beauty'.

'Derek doesn't want you… Jeff doesn't want you… it's been five years, and it was all your fault…'

She made her decision, and gave into temptation for the second time in 24 hours…

* * *

Jeff sat on his bed, cell phone in hand, debating. Just one call and he could forget everything. He could make it go away, if only for a while. He felt awful. He had never been so angry with himself. He had tried to talk with Kizzie, but everything he wanted to say came out wrong, and she had misunderstood it completely… he just wanted to turn back time and make everything right…

_4 hours earlier…_

Jeff entered his locker room slightly disappointed. He'd been looking for Kizzie, but she was nowhere to be seen. He had convinced himself that she was probably in a match and that he should get ready for his. He was just about to change his shirt when he heard a knock at the door. There was only one person he thought it could be, and ran to answer it…

"Kizzie, hey." He said, looking down at Kizzie. She looked uncomfortable, making him feel awkward.

"Hey." She replied. There was a brief silence. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah, yeah sure." Jeff stepped aside to let Kizzie in and closed the door after her.

"Erm… we need to talk…" She started. "Last night…"

"Yeah I was thinking the same thing." He scratched the back of his neck, a nervous habit. They were unable to meet each other's eyes. "I mean… it was good and everything…"

"Yeah," Kizzie said. He found it odd that she let out a little laugh.

"But we were drunk… and… to be quite honest… I think it was just a rebound thing."

He saw Kizzie's face fall. This wasn't the reaction he was expecting. Surely she had been expecting this? He knew that the night didn't mean the same thing to Kizzie as it did to him. He genuinely wanted her… she was just looking for comfort after her split from Derek.

"What?" Kizzie asked simply. Jeff detected that she wasn't impressed.

"Well, it's just that…"

"What do you mean a 'rebound thing'?"

"Well, a rebound thing, you know…"

"I know what a rebound thing is, Jeff."

There was an awkward silence. He suddenly clicked on that she had taken it the wrong way. He started to explain what he actually meant.

"Kizzie…"

"You weren't there this morning when I woke up, I've only seen you tonight by chance, on the plane on the way over here you either had your headphones in or were deep in conversation with your brother. You've been avoiding me… because it was a rebound thing."

'That's only a half truth.' Thought Jeff. 'Yeah I wasn't there when you woke, but did you know it was coz I hadn't packed yet and that I kissed you on the forehead before I left? And I didn't want to talk to you on the plane for lack of privacy? I haven't been avoiding you, and I'm not the one on the rebound, last night I got over Beth…' He was about to translate his thoughts into words when Kizzie looked him in the eye.

"You used me."

Jeff was hurt. Yeah, he'd done a lot of stupid things in the past, but he would never ever use a girl like a sex toy. He would never show that kind of disrespect.

"No, I didn't, I…"

"You lied to me." She said, anger making it's presence well known in her voice.

"No, I…" He never got to finish his defence.

"Save the shit Jeff!" Kizzie shouted, tears forming in her eyes. She held them back; she didn't want him to see her cry. "You lied, and you used me, and you're just like all the other bastards out there!" She stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

Jeff sat down, his head in his hands. The conversation had not gone the way he wanted at all. He wouldn't have been surprised if Kizzie never wanted to see him again, judging by her reaction. Taking a deep breath to calm himself, he continued getting ready for his match.

* * *

The sound of glass smashing upstairs distracted him from his thoughts. He looked back at his cell phone.

"I really fucked up this time." He said aloud to himself.

'But just one call to Benny, and I could be fucked up myself, just for a while…'

Benny was his old drug dealer. He had associates all over the United States, all Jeff had to do was tell him where he was, and Benny would ring someone to get it to him. What would he ask for though? Weed?

'No, the smell will be a dead giveaway.'

Cocaine?

'They'll be more likely to guess I've been doing it again.'

None at all?

'But I need it…'

At that moment his cell phone rang. He looked to see who it was. It was Vince McMahon. He flipped his receiver.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jeff, I didn't wake you did I?"

"No, I was still awake."

"Good, good. I was just wondering if you could make it to the arena as soon as you can tomorrow, for a meeting about your next storyline…"

* * *

**CHAPTER 8 PREVIEW**

"Matt, if you'll excuse us I just need a word with Jeff and Kizzie." Vince said to Matt, who nodded in acknowledgement and left the room, closing the door firmly behind him.

Almost as soon as he was gone, Vince pulled a newspaper from a drawer in his desk.

"Now then," he said, flicking through it until he found the page he was looking for, and placing it on the desk for Jeff and Kizzie to see, "I was wondering whether there was something I should know."

Jeff and Kizzie looked at the page's main pictures. Kizzie hid her face in her hands in disbelief, and Jeff looked at the floor.


	8. Change of Plan

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own WWE or any of its superstars, I only own the character Kizzie.

**Chapter 8**

Kizzie hurried along the corridor of the arena, wondering what this meeting was all about. She had been told to get there as soon as she landed in L.A, and she just wanted to get the meeting over and done with. She was in one of the worst moods she could ever remember be in, and she had been in some foul moods in the past.

She reached the room Vince McMahon was using as his office and knocked three times.

"Come in!" She heard Vince's voice reply. She stepped into the office and closed the door behind her. She turned around to face Vince, and saw who was sat in two of the three chairs in front of Vince's desk.

"Hey Kizzie." Said a somewhat cheery Matt Hardy. Next to him was his younger brother, who couldn't look Kizzie in the eye.

"Hey." Jeff said feebly, wondering why Kizzie was wearing a long sleeved t-shirt in the middle of June. Kizzie could tell he felt like crap, but she thought he deserved it. She didn't reply to either of them.

"Miss Dale, please take a seat." Vince gestured towards the empty third seat next to Jeff. She reluctantly sat down.

"What's this about?" She asked. Now that she knew who she was having this meeting with, she wanted it to be over in seconds, and then she could carry on avoiding him. Or at least, that was the plan…

"This is about taking your career even further Kizzie." Vince answered, a smile spreading on his face. He turned to the Hardys. "Matt, Jeff, what do you think of Kizzie becoming the newest member of Team Extreme?"

Matt leaned back in his chair. "Sounds awesome."

"Yeah, that sounds great." Jeff didn't sound as enthusiastic as his older brother.

Kizzie wasn't so sure. Yes, it meant that her career would take her to higher levels, but it also meant she would have to work alongside Jeff for however long. What if Matt left them alone together? Would Jeff try it on again? No, he wouldn't be stupid enough. Would he?

"Kizzie," Vince interrupted her thoughts. "What do you think?"

Kizzie looked at Vince. She saw that excited look he always got when he knew he was onto something big. She thought of what this would do for her career, and for the company.

"I'll do it." She replied finally.

"I knew you would." Vince said, leaning back in his chair. "It's a good job, because your first programme as a stable begins tonight. You two," he pointed at Matt and Jeff, "will be in a tag match against Joey Mercury and Johnny Nitro, who will be accompanied by Melina, as always. You," he pointed at Kizzie, "will accompany the Hardys to the ring. Melina will try to interfere in the match and you will attack her. The Hardys will win the match and introduce you as the new Extreme diva. Is that clear to all of you?"

The three of them nodded, taking it all in.

"Great." Vince smiled, obviously very pleased. "I'm glad."

"So, do MNM know about this?" Matt asked curiously.

"Not yet, no. I needed to see the three of you first, just to make sure this storyline was going ahead, which it is. I just needed to get out of the way ASAP."

He nodded once. That was usually his way of saying 'You are excused'. Kizzie, Jeff and Matt all stood up and prepared to leave.

"One more thing." He said suddenly. Kizzie turned to see him with a sterner look on his face. She knew that it wasn't good, whatever he wanted to talk about. She sat back down, waiting for the bad news. Jeff sat down next to her, and Matt was almost at his chair.

"Matt, if you'll excuse us I just need a word with Jeff and Kizzie." Vince said to Matt, who nodded in acknowledgement and left the room, closing the door firmly behind him.

Almost as soon as he was gone, Vince pulled a newspaper from a drawer in his desk.

"Now then," he said, flicking through it until he found the page he was looking for, and placing it on the desk for Jeff and Kizzie to see, "I was wondering whether there was something I should know."

Jeff and Kizzie looked at the page's main pictures. Kizzie hid her face in her hands in disbelief, and Jeff looked at the floor.

The first picture was of Jeff and Kizzie holding hands a few days before, after witnessing the car crash. The second was of them climbing into Jeff's car the night of Melina and Johnny's engagement party, just a couple of hours before…

Kizzie looked at the pictures again. She felt sick. She read the title of the article. _Extreme Love?_ She felt even worse. She read on…

"In a career where fighting and bloodshed is the norm, is it possible for two wrestlers to find love amongst it all? It seems so. Pictures of WWE superstars Jeff Hardy and Kizzie D have emerged that suggests they are more than just friends. So are the couple, who are both known to lean towards the more "extreme" side of the sport, grappling with each other in their spare time as well as in the ring? It certainly looks like it."

"Well?" Vince asked. Kizzie gained the feeling he was getting impatient waiting for his answer.

"Media obviously getting it wrong again." Kizzie said. "The first picture Jeff was comforting me because I was upset and the second picture Jeff offered to give me a ride back to the hotel after the engagement party." She looked up at Vince. "There's nothing going on."

"Are you sure?" Vince asked. He always made sure people were telling the truth when he wanted answers.

"She's telling the truth." Jeff said, looking up at Vince. "We're just friends."

"I see." Vince said, folding the paper and putting it back in his drawer. "Nonetheless, seeing as the world now probably thinks that you're a couple, I want to make this part of the storyline. Like Johnny and Melina are the couple in MNM, I would like you two to be the couple of Team Extreme."

There was an uncomfortable silence. Jeff and Kizzie glanced at each other and made eye contact, before glancing back at Vince. He sensed that there was more than met the eye with Kizzie and Jeff's relationship, but thought it inappropriate to ask, as Vince knew tension when he felt it.

"We can build the romantic side up. Establish you as a stable first." He said, interlocking his fingers and leaning forward on his desk. "Once people are used to you as Team Extreme, we can start it from there. Just little things that hint at a possible relationship. Then gradually, the hints will become more obvious. Is that alright?"

Kizzie and Jeff looked at each other again. Kizzie pondered the situation. She couldn't stand the sight of Jeff… but the storyline would do wonders for her career. She turned to Vince.

"I'll do it."

Jeff was slightly surprised. He thought that maybe Kizzie was going to make up some excuse as to why she didn't want to do it. Maybe she was slowly seeing he hadn't meant what he said, and that she'd taken it the wrong way? No, Kizzie was too stubborn…

"Sounds good to me." Jeff said to Vince.

"Great." Vince smiled, although not as excitedly as before. "Well that was all I needed to discuss. You'll need to arrange a time with MNM to discuss what'll happen at tonight's match."

He nodded once at Jeff and Kizzie, and they took it as their cue to leave.

* * *

"You're being made part of Team Extreme?" Ashley asked in awe. She had been a huge fan of Team Extreme growing up, and thought Kizzie should have been more excited. "That's amazing!"

"Yeah, I guess." Kizzie replied, packing her training bag so she could meet the Hardys and MNM to arrange how the match would go.

"You don't sound very happy about it."

"Yeah well," Kizzie folded her tank top aggressively and slammed it into her bag. "Shit happens doesn't it?"

"What do you mean?" Ashley had noticed a change in her friend's behaviour the night before and knew something was up. A week earlier Kizzie would have been ecstatic to be made a part of Team Extreme.

"Well it does, doesn't it?" Kizzie replied, absent-mindedly scratching her arm, pulling her sleeve up slightly with each tug. It was then that Ashley noticed a small red mark on Kizzie's wrist.

"How did you get that mark?" She asked, hoping that Kizzie was going to say she fell over and hit her arm on the table. Instead, she got a less satisfactory answer.

"What mark?"

"The one on your wrist." Ashley became slightly worried. She had seen this sort of thing before in a friend at home in New York. Kizzie stopped dead in her tracks, and looked at Ashley with a guilty, yet sorrowful face that told the punky blonde everything she needed to know. She had intended to change the subject, but no words would come out of her mouth. She never lied to Ashley, but she hadn't spoken about this to anyone in four years.

"Kizzie, let me see your arm." She took a step towards Kizzie, and Kizzie took a step back. If Ashley didn't see, Ashley wouldn't know. Ashley started walking briskly towards her. Kizzie felt herself back up against the wall and prepared for the worst. Ashley pulled up Kizzie's sleeve and looked. About seven cuts decorated Kizzie's arm, each one of them longer than the last.

"Did you do this yourself?" Ashley asked softly.

Kizzie nodded, tears starting to stain her eyes. Yet another promise broken, but this time it was her that had broken it, not the person she trusted. She looked up at Ashley, expecting her to start screaming at her, just like her mother had four years before. Instead, Ashley pulled Kizzie towards her and held her tightly.

"You should have come to me. I would have listened."

Kizzie felt the tears fall down her cheeks. After four years of piecing her life back together, she had almost let it all fall apart again in two days. She remembered what happened last time. She needed to talk to someone, and Ashley was her best friend. She took a step away from Ashley.

"Ready to listen now?"

* * *

**CHAPTER 9 PREVIEW**

"You remember the crash from the other day?"

Ashley nodded, but said nothing.

"Well... it reminded me of... of something that happened five years ago. I haven't really told anybody this. The only other person who knows this is my old therapist." She looked up at Ashley. "You have to promise that this stays between us."


	9. Secret Revealed

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own WWE or any of its superstars (I get depressed each time I write that…) I only own Kizzie.

**Chapter 9**

Kizzie slowly sat herself down on the bed, her best friend Ashley sitting next to her. Kizzie seemed scarily relaxed.

'But this is the calm before the storm.' Thought Ashley, before saying, "What happened?"

Kizzie looked at her, the sun shining on her face, making her eyes seem paler than usual.

"You remember the crash from the other day?"

Ashley nodded, but said nothing.

"Well... it reminded me of... of something that happened five years ago. I haven't really told anybody this. The only other person who knows this is my old therapist." She looked up at Ashley. "You have to promise that this stays between us."

The news that Kizzie had once had to see a therapist caught Ashley off guard. She didn't know what to say; what if it turned out Kizzie had some form of mental instability that meant Ashley had no choice but to tell someone what was going on? No, she was being silly, Kizzie was a perfectly sane person, she just had some issue. Ashley wasn't sure she wanted to know what was going on in Kizzie's head, but she had started the conversation, and she was going to look out for her best friend.

"I promise."

Kizzie took a deep breath. She was glad she had someone to talk to about everything, but at the same time she didn't want to talk about it. It was embarrassing that she'd relapsed on her self-harm – and it was gonna be embarrassing when she told Ashley she'd slept with Jeff.

"Everyone has the crowd they hang around with when they're a teenager." Kizzie started, choosing her words carefully. She always did when she was explaining something. "I had mine. Every crowd has the boy and the girl who are known as a couple. I was the girlfriend in that couple. The guy was Mike. He was gorgeous. Tall, jet black hair, deep brown eyes. We only went out for about 4 months, and even then it was on and off, but everyone knew that we'd liked each other for years, and when we were split up people wondered how long it'd be before we got back together. Well, the last time we split up, we were apart for about 3 months. Then there was a party. I don't remember who hosted it, I wasn't there long. The party was a bit crap, so Mike suggested that we went back to his and watched a movie. I was up for that, after all we were still friends."

Kizzie paused. From this part of her story, she felt sick remembering it.

"We went back to his house. No one was home, it was just him and me. We started kissing. I didn't mind. I still liked him, and I gathered that he still liked me. Then he started to try and undress me. When I asked him what the hell he was doing, he sweet-talked me. Told me stuff like, he was getting caught up in the moment with a beautiful girl, I was the only person who meant anything to him, that he loved me. I believed him. I thought he meant every word he said, and I lost my virginity to him there, on his couch. We were only sixteen."

Kizzie looked down at the floor. She couldn't look at Ashley, she knew she'd be disgusted with her.

"I went home about an hour later, telling my mum I'd been at the party the whole time. I rang Mike the next day, asking what it all meant for us. He said nothing. I asked him what he meant. He was so horrible to me. Asking me did I really think he'd take me back. He told me he'd got what he wanted out of me. I wasn't his first either. He'd had a different girl each time we'd broken up. He just made me feel like shit."

Kizzie looked up and out of the window, her eyes clouded with tears. Ashley put her hands on her best friend's shoulders.

"Kizzie, that's not your fault." She said softly, "Men are pigs. They only think about on thi-"

"That's not the end of the story." Kizzie interrupted. "Over the phone, there and then, I started hurling abuse at him. I told him he was a liar, a jackass, the usual sort of stuff. He just laughed at me. So I started getting more offensive. I said he was a waste of space, that he didn't deserve the air he breathed. I told him I wanted him to die, I was so angry with him. I hung up. I couldn't stand him laughing at me any longer, and I locked myself in my room. Three hours later, my best friend Gemma called round. I was planning on telling her everything that had happened. But she was crying. I thought, 'This is weird, Gemma never cries.' She asked me to sit down. Mike was in a car crash about half an hour after I'd gotten off the phone with him. Him and a friend had decided to steal a car, the idiots. Mike had been killed almost instantly."

A tear slid down her cheek as she bit her lip. Ashley stared hopelessly.

"Oh my God Kiz."

"I know. I thought I killed him Ashley. When we were going out he always did everything for me. The last thing I said to him was 'I just want you to die'. And he went and did just that."

Kizzie broke down completely, the memory overwhelming her. Ashley embraced her straight away.

"Kizzie, it's not your fault." She said, trying to comfort Kizzie. "He didn't choose to go like that. Trust me, it's not your fault."

"I know." Kizzie pulled away from Ashley, trying to regain some composure. "After the funeral, I kept having dreams where Mike accused me of murdering him. I believed him, even when I was awake. I really though I caused his death. I couldn't handle it, and I started cutting myself, thinking the physical pain would help me forget. My friends noticed after a while, and asked me to get help. When I refused, they told a teacher at our school, who informed my parents. I was sent to a councillor, and had sessions for a year before admitting it wasn't my fault."

"I can understand how the crash reminded you of everything." Ashley said, trying to understand something. "But why the relapse when you know that it wasn't your fault?"

Kizzie looked Ashley in the eye, and Ashley knew there was more to this than Kizzie's past.

"Melina and Johnny's engagement party…" she started looking away.

"You and Jeff disappeared and no one knew where you went." Ashley interrupted, suddenly realising what had happened when the two disappeared that night. "Kizzie, you didn't…"

Kizzie nodded. "We were drunk and we were both on the rebound and it was such a stupid thing to do."

Her gaze met the floor. Ashley observed Kizzie for a moment.

"You wanted more, didn't you?"

"And he said it was a rebound thing."

Ashley felt very sympathetic towards Kizzie, but something didn't add up. Ashley had known Jeff longer than Kizzie had, and she knew that he wasn't the type of guy to show disrespect towards women, let alone love them then leave them. Something just wasn't making sense. Why would he tell Kizzie it was a rebound thing?

"Anyway, I'm gonna have to go or I'll be late." Kizzie said, zipping up her training bag and slinging it over her shoulder. "I'll see you in the locker room."

"See you later."

Just as Kizzie closed the door behind her, Ashley picked up her cell phone and dialled a number. She drummed her fingers on the bed as the phone rang several times before a familiar male voice answered.

"Hey Matt, when I get over there is it ok if we talk?"

* * *

**CHAPTER 10 PREVIEW**

Kizzie picked up her script and flicked through it, finding her section. She rolled her eyes and threw the script onto her bed. Tomorrow, she was starting her romantic angle with Jeff Hardy.


	10. Start of an Era

**DISCLAIMER – **I do not own WWE or any of its superstars, but I do own the character Kizzie.

**Chapter 10**

"And then Matt'll get the pin. Match over." Joey concluded. He had been sat in the middle of the ring with Nitro, Melina, Jeff, Matt and Kizzie for over an hour, figuring out how the match was going to go. The actual match part was easy, they would call most of it in the ring, the tricky part was figuring out a cue for Melina to try and interfere with the match so Kizzie could come down and beat on her. They had played with the idea of Kizzie accompanying the Hardys to the ring, but had eventually decided that the match would be better if Kizzie surprised the audience.

After much debating, it was decided that it would go like this. The beginning of the match would be called in the ring, until Matt gave Nitro a Twist of Fate, and then got distracted by Mercury. The pair would distract the referee, while Jeff went to the top rope to perform the Swanton Bomb. Melina would grab Jeff's foot, stopping him from performing his finisher, and that's when Kizzie would run down and pull Melina off the ring apron. They had decided on Melina slapping Kizzie, and then Kizzie bashing Melina's head into the steel steps in retaliation, and then nothing more as they didn't want to overdo it. Jeff would then land the Swanton and quickly step out of the ring. Matt, being the legal man, was then to toss Mercury over the top rope, and cover Nitro for the three count. Kizzie, Jeff and Matt would then head up the ramp together, silently declaring the beginning of the new Team Extreme.

"Sounds like a plan." Kizzie said, standing up from her cross-legged position on the canvas. "Is that all we need to discuss?" She glanced at each of them, including Jeff. After her talk with Ashley she was thinking a lot clearer, and she had decided that she was going to be civil towards Jeff rather than avoiding him all the time, seeing as they were going to be working together a lot.

"The only thing now is that we need someone to find out which referee is taking our match and to tell him when he needs to be distracted and stuff." Matt replied.

"Well, I can do that, I have some free time." Kizzie stepped onto the apron and jumped to the floor. "If anyone needs me before the show I'll more than likely be in the locker room." As she started making her way up the ramp, the others took as their cue to leave and do what they need to do before the show. MNM made their way up the ramp next, Matt and Jeff not far behind them. As the brothers walked through the curtain, they found Ashley waiting for them.

"Hey baby." She said to Matt, kissing him on the lips. She turned to Jeff, who was sure she was giving him a somewhat cautious look. "Hey Jeff." Jeff nodded in return.

"Oh yeah, you said you needed to talk to me about something." Matt remembered, thinking of their phone conversation earlier. He turned to Jeff. "Wait here for me bro."

Jeff did as he was told as Ashley took Matt about twenty feet from where he was standing. He heard Ashley say "I think there's been a bit of a misunderstanding" and became curious, but knew that Ashley's business was her own. That was until he saw the punky blonde and her boyfriend glancing at him a few times. He had a feeling he knew what they were discussing.

Matt kissed Ashley goodbye and made his way towards his brother, a stern look on his face, while Ashley walked the opposite way towards the locker rooms. Jeff walked to meet his brother halfway.

"You didn't tell me you slept with Kizzie." Jeff's heart dropped. He usually told Matt everything, but something told him not to tell him this. It was probably because he knew he was going to get a lecture off his older brother.

"I take it she told Ashley." Jeff replied simply.

"Yeah, because she's so upset about it." Matt looked at him accusingly. "You told her it was a rebound thing."

"It was." Jeff really didn't want to discuss this with Matt.

"Are you crazy? Is that why she's been avoiding you the last couple of days?"

"I guess so."

"Jeff, what on Earth possessed you…"

"We were drunk, ok?"

"That's no excuse!" Matt began to scold his little bro. "You still had sex with her, and then you told her it was because you were on the rebound from Beth! That's not something you say to a woman!"

The realisation hit Jeff like cold water on a fevered mans face. "Dude, that's not what I meant."

"Excuse me?"

"When I said it was a rebound thing… I was talking about her and Derek!" He couldn't believe he hadn't understood it all sooner. "But she thought I must've been talking about me and Beth."

"Well you know what you gotta do now don't you?"

"Call my cell if you need me." And on that note, Jeff made his way towards the diva locker rooms.

* * *

Kizzie sat down on the bench a leaned her back against the wall. She had just gotten to the locker room after telling the referee what he needed to know about the match. She looked at her watch, and saw that she had four hours to kill before she actually needed to start getting ready for the show. She was at a loss of what to do. She was normally with Ashley, but she was probably with Matt somewhere. She didn't particularly fancy going anywhere on her own – it bored her. She was debating whether to go back to the hotel or not, when there was a knock on the locker room door.

'At least this'll be someone to entertain me.' She thought as she made her way over to the door. She pulled it open and looked up. 'Ok, just be civil.'

"Hey Jeff." She said, almost reluctantly.

"Hey Kizzie." He seemed quite uncomfortable. "Can we talk?"

Kizzie thought about it for a second. "Sure." She stepped aside to let him in and closed the door behind him.

"About the other day-"

"The rebound thing." She might be letting him talk to her again, but she wanted him to know that she hadn't forgotten.

"Yeah, I think you might have taken it the wrong way."

"Really?" Kizzie strutted across the room and sat down on the bench she was on before. "I don't see what there is to take the wrong way."

"Kizzie-" Jeff began, sitting next to her.

"No, I get it completely, you'd just split up with Beth and needed some comfort, and we now know that it was comfort in the form of sex, comfort sex as I call it. I understand, it was just a one off thing, I mean you haven't got Beth to shag anymore so you need someone else-"

"Kizzie." Jeff interrupted, hearing enough of what Kizzie thought. "When I said rebound thing… I meant you."

"Me?" Kizzie asked, clearly confused.

"Yeah… you and Derek… I thought that you were using me as a replacement for Derek."

Kizzie sat silently for a few seconds before merely muttering "Oh." She suddenly felt ashamed. Ashamed of ignoring Jeff, and ashamed of hurting herself. It was all just one big misunderstanding.

"I… er… I'm sorry for being a bitch the last couple of days…"

"Don't apologise. It's not your fault, I should've explained…"

"No, I wouldn't let you talk, it's my fault."

They sat silently for a few more moments, before Jeff decided it was time to move.

"Yeah, so I just wanted to clear that up." Jeff said standing up, starting to head towards the door.

"Yeah, I'm glad you did." Kizzie said, following him.

"So I'll see you later then." He said, opening the door and leaving the room.

"Yeah." Kizzie said, watching him leave, then thought that she should clear something up herself. "And I think you should know…" Jeff stopped and turned. "It wasn't a rebound thing." She saw Jeff taking in the information, before silently turning and walking away. Kizzie went back into the locker room.

'What the hell just happened?' she thought. 'I just told him it wasn't a rebound thing, and he just walks away? Knobhead!' The situation might've been cleared up, but she was still not entirely happy with the younger Hardy. Then her cell phone rang, interrupting her thoughts.

"Hello?" She said, answering the call.

"Hey, it's me." It was Ashley. "I have some big news for you."

"Oh yeah?" Kizzie was intrigued. "Spill."

"Next week I have to drop the title to Melina."

* * *

The next three weeks passed smoothly. Kizzie's first night working with the Hardys went exactly as planned, and the fans cheers were deafening as Lillian Garcia announced "Team Extreme" for the first time the following week. Melina won the Women's title from Ashley, who then started a rivalry with Victoria, everything was perfect. But something was bothering Kizzie. There was something Vince had mentioned at the meeting they had before she joined Team Extreme that hadn't happened yet, and she couldn't help but wonder if it was actually going to happen. She didn't mind if it wasn't going to, she still couldn't shake that feeling of annoyance.

She was walking along the corridor of the hotel they were staying before Raw the next day, when she heard someone calling her name.

"Kizzie! Kizzie I have something for you!"

Kizzie turned around to see Maria jogging along behind her, a package in her hand.

"I just came out of a meeting with Vince, and he asked me to give this to you." She said, handing the package to Kizzie.

"Thanks." Kizzie looked at the large brown packet with mild curiosity. "What was your meeting about?"

"Oh, just my new storyline, nothing that big." Maria looked at the floor. Kizzie knew that Maria had been trying for a long time to try and get rid of the dumb bimbo gimmick, but she could never say no to a good storyline. Maria looked back at Kizzie. "I gotta run, see you tomorrow night."

"See you." Kizzie watched Maria as she waved and started back down the corridor. Then, entering her hotel room, she hastily unwrapped whatever it was that Maria had given her. At first, she thought it was a large, yet thin book. Then she looked at the front cover – it was the script for the next nights show. She felt the butterflies in her stomach go. Vince only gave scripts to people he really thought needed them. They had everything about the entire show in them – what order the matches were in and stuff like that – but they were mainly for the wrestlers who had promos to shoot. She looked down the list in search for her name or a mention of Team Extreme, and found why she had been given the script.

**Promo 2. Kizzie Dale and Jeff Hardy.**

Kizzie closed her script and put it on the desk, knowing what the promo was going to be about. She started making her way to the bathroom, when curiosity stopped her.

'What if I'm wrong?' she thought to herself. She knew that in this business, anything could happen. She started to walk towards the desk. 'I'd better check.'

Kizzie picked up her script and flicked through it, finding her section. She rolled her eyes and threw the script onto her bed. Tomorrow, she was starting her romantic angle with Jeff Hardy.

**A/N: **I know, I know, I cheated a little bit and used the last chapter preview at the very end of the chapter, I'm sorry, but as I was writing it seemed better to use it there. Besides, now at least you're guaranteed to find out what happens in the next chapter! Please review :)

* * *

**CHAPTER 11 PREVIEW **

"Kizzie, I have to compliment you." Vince said with a twinkle in his eye. "This storyline couldn't be going any better! You and Jeff just know all the right things to say and do, it just seems so natural."

"Yeah, it's going well." Kizzie replied awkwardly.

"Yes, it is. I believe that to be a great wrestler, one does not only need great moves and technique, but also great character. I believe you have both Kizzie." He leaned towards her slightly. "That's why I want Melina to drop the title to you at Vengeance."


	11. The Build Up

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own WWE or any of its superstars, but I own the character Kizzie.

**Chapter 11**

Kizzie stood in front of the mirror in the women's locker room and examined herself one last time before she left to film her first promo with Jeff. Everything had to be perfect for this promo, down the last detail. She didn't know why, it just did.

'Hair. Straightened, roots dyed, perfect. Make up. Eyeliner, lipgloss, perfect. Costume. Black baggies, white tank top, perfect. No, not perfect. You can still see the cuts on your arm. Put on your black and white stripy arm warmers. That's better. No one can see it now. Perfect. Read through the script one more time, make sure you know it.'

Kizzie read through her script, which was on the desk in front of her, for about the millionth time that day.

**Promo 2. Kizzie Dale and Jeff Hardy.**

_Corridor. Jeff sees Kizzie and tells her he's been looking for her to wish her luck in her match against Melina. Some conversation to subtly hint that they could be more than just friends. Jeff leaves, and we see Kizzie head towards the arena for her match with Melina._

'They could have given me a bit more than that.' Thought Kizzie as she closed her script and shoved it into her bag. 'I hope they're not expecting me to improvise a whole lot of conversation.' She shoved her bag into her locker and closed it, and, after taking one last look in the mirror, she left the room, and made her way to the main corridor where the promo was to be filmed.

To say she was nervous was an understatement. She had filmed promos before, but they had always been to spice up a rivalry with another diva. She'd never really thought about doing a romance-based promo before. Even if she had, she never would have thought it was this awkward. It might have been a month, but she still wasn't entirely happy with Jeff. She wasn't sure why, he'd apologised for the misunderstanding… why was she still annoyed. It was starting to annoy her more than Jeff was.

As she reached the corridor, she saw Jeff already there. He saw her as she approached and walked over to her.

"You ready for this?"

"Yeah." Kizzie lied.

"Cool."

"Kizzie! Jeff! To your positions!" The stage manager shouted to them. "We roll in one minute!"

As Jeff went to his starting position a several feet behind her, Kizzie took a deep breath to try and calm herself. She only had one minute? Had she really been that late? She saw the cameraman focusing the lens on her, and took another deep breath. This was it. There was no turning back, no matter how uncomfortable it was going to be. She could carry this storyline – she knew she could.

She heard the stage manager counting down from ten. He was down to seven. To four. Silence. He have her the signal to start. There was no turning back.

She started walking down the corridor until she heard Jeff calling from behind her. She stopped when he caught up with her, and turned to talk to him.

"Hey Jeff."

"Hey Kizzie, I just wanted to wish you luck in your match with Melina tonight. And if Mercury and Nitro try anything, me and Matt have got your back."

"Thanks. It means a lot."

"Yeah well, you mean a lot to us." Jeff touched her arm. Kizzie felt butterflies in her stomach. She smiled slightly.

"Thanks."

"Yeah, it's no problem." Jeff looked at the floor, then back at Kizzie. "Well, I'll see you later."

"See you later."

Jeff started to walk away, but turned back to face her as he went. "You look nice by the way."

"Thanks." Kizzie said. She kept turning back to look at Jeff as he walked away, but she wasn't acting.

"The camera has stopped rolling guys!" The stage manager shouted. "Kizzie, you should get to your match."

Kizzie took one last glance at Jeff, and darted off towards the arena.

The next few weeks went as smoothly as ever. The more Jeff and Kizzie flirted with each other, the more the fans loved it. The flirting became more obvious as the weeks went on, although it was just little things like the hugs Kizzie gave to Jeff after they won a tag team match would last longer that the ones she gave to Matt, or there'd be a sexual innuendo in their promos. A particular moment that the audience ate up was during a six-man tag match, while the referee was distracted, Kizzie climbed to the top rope to attempt a moonsault on Melina, when Nitro pushed her off. Kizzie was, however, conveniently caught by Jeff, who just happened to be on the floor at the time, and he held her for a moment as they looked at each other, before putting her down so she could carry on the match. At one stage, during a singles match between Matt Hardy and Joey Mercury, while she was brawling with Melina outside of the ring, she overheard Jerry "The King" Lawler say, "I'm not convinced that Kizzie and Jeff are just friends, if you know what I mean." But the whole thing was getting bigger than any of them thought it would. They started seeing signs in the audience that said things like "Kizzie 4 Jeff", "Just kiss already!" and "Mrs Kizzie Hardy." It was hard, but they had to act oblivious to the signs.

Even though the storyline was a huge success and it was making Team Extreme more popular than ever, Kizzie _still _couldn't help but feel annoyed whenever she had to put on the act. She couldn't tell whether she was still annoyed at Jeff, or if she didn't really like the angle. Or was it both?

"I don't understand it." She said to Ashley after a show one night, deciding to confide in her now that she had finally gotten some alone time with her best friend. She didn't see much of Ashley on her own now that the blonde was dating Matt. But on this particular night, the Hardys had gone for a guy's night out with Shannon Moore and Shane Helms to some bar somewhere, so Kizzie had taken the opportunity to spend some time with Ashley.

"Well, I don't know myself." Ashley shrugged as they made their way across the arenas indoor parking lot. "I mean, you and Jeff sorted out your differences, right?"

"Yeah, like a month and a half ago." Kizzie had hoped Ashley would have some sort of answer, because her problem was really starting to irritate her. She turned to Ashley and was about to say something else, when she saw that Ashley was deep in thought, and decided against interrupting her.

"Ok, I have a theory." Ashley said after a few minutes of silence. "What if, even though you settled that silly misunderstanding, you were still expecting more?"

Kizzie was confused. "What do you mean?"

"For example, if he hadn't said the wrong thing when you went to see him the night after it happened, what would you have expected him to say? And did he say it when you made up?"

"I'm not sure what I expected him to say." Kizzie frowned slightly. "I suppose I expected him to say something other 'it's a rebound thing.'"

"Such as?" Ashley urged.

Kizzie thought. What had she expected him to say? She tried to think back. She had expected him to be a gentleman… she expected… she was looking for reassurance that it wasn't a one night stand… she expected… she expected…

"I expected a relationship." Kizzie stopped in her tracks, almost cringing.

"It's just the natural thing to assume." Ashley assured her. "I mean, you did sleep with him after all."

"Yeah but, it was the day after I split up with Derek."

"Yes, but it wasn't a few days later, and by then you were over Derek."

Kizzie thought again. True, she was over Derek, and she figured it was because she was so busy being annoyed with Jeff she didn't have time to be annoyed with her ex. When Jeff had explained himself a few days later, maybe she did expect him to ask her out. It did feel right when they flirted with each other… but how did she know Jeff felt that as well?

Before she could carry on her conversation with Ashley, a long black limousine pulled up alongside them. She knew who it was before the window started winding down.

"Miss Dale, I was wondering if I could offer you a lift back to the hotel, so we could discuss your immediate future with the WWE?" Vince asked, before looking at Ashley. "Miss Massaro, you may come along as well if you don't have any other way of getting back to the hotel."

"It's ok Vince, I'm driving." She showed Vince her car keys, before saying to Kizzie. "I'll see you back at the hotel."

"See you later." Kizzie said, watching Ashley walk off, before climbing into Vince's limo.

"You wanted to discuss my immediate future?" Kizzie asked, slightly worried. The way Vince had worded it didn't sound too good. Vince picked up the tone of her voice and smiled.

"It's nothing bad. Trust me."

Kizzie nodded, but said nothing.

"Kizzie, I have to compliment you." Vince said with a twinkle in his eye. "This storyline couldn't be going any better! You and Jeff just know all the right things to say and do, it just seems so natural."

"Yeah, it's going well." Kizzie replied awkwardly.

"Yes, it is. I believe that to be a great wrestler, one does not only need great moves and technique, but also great character. I believe you have both Kizzie." He leaned towards her slightly. "That's why I want Melina to drop the title to you at Vengeance."

Kizzie's eyes widened slightly in surprise. "You wanna give me a title shot?"

"Not just a shot, I wanna give you the title."

"That's awesome! Thank you so much!"

"That's not all." Vince leaned back in his seat, with a look of pride in his eye. Kizzie knew whatever other idea he had would be ingenious, but she also had a feeling that she didn't want to hear it. "Vengeance will also be the night that you and Jeff become an official couple."

Kizzie thought for a second. "It makes sense, the fans are dying to see it."

"Exactly." Vince agreed. "Having said that, Vengeance is only three weeks away, so we need to be careful how we build this up."

"Well, me and Jeff should really just carry on doing what we've been doing."

"I totally agree with you." Vince nodded. "But I think we should add a bit more drama to it. Next week, I want you to challenge Melina in the ring, tell the audience how it's your dream to have the title and so on and so forth. Then for the next three shows, we'll have a singles match between you and Melina, and six-man tag, Team Extreme versus MNM, and then another singles match. I want you to lose all three of those matches, so the fans, as much as they love you, will begin to doubt you. Then at Vengeance, I want you to give a match that the audience will remember."

Kizzie sat there taking it all in. "We'll make it happen, I'm sure."

"I'm sure you will." Vince smiled as the limo stopped. "But remember, I need the getting together of you and Hardy to be just as dramatic as you winning the title. You know how much the fans want to see it." He opened the limo door so Kizzie could climb out. "I'll see you next week Miss Dale."

"See you next week Vince." She climbed out of the vehicle, and watched as Vince closed the door and the limo sped off.

She felt that build up of Vengeance was going according to plan. She kept flirting with Jeff, and she lost all of her matches to Melina. She had given a speech and a half about how much the title meant to her, and the boos and jeers Melina got whenever she entered and left the arena were deafening.

Then came the morning of Vengeance. Kizzie had just gotten out of bed, when she felt her stomach turn. She felt the vomit climb into her throat, and made a mad dash for the bathroom. As she threw up down the toilet, she knew something was wrong. Other than the actual throwing up she felt fine. She put it down to nerves, but was a bit confused.

"I'm not even that nervous."

* * *

**CHAPTER 12 PREVIEW**

"It will be a match that no one has ever seen before, and you two" he pointed to Kizzie and Melina, "will be setting the standards for female wrestlers everywhere." He leaned back in his chair. "What do you think?"

"I can't do it." Kizzie said almost straight away. As she felt all heads turn towards her, she knew they thought she must be crazy, and if it had been any other situation, she would have thought she was crazy too. She had wanted to do a match like this for so long, but the timing couldn't have been worse.


	12. Another Change of Plan

**A/N: **I keep forgetting to put this, but now I've remembered! Thanks to **Lil'MissCena, jeffrey-nero-baby **and **Undertaker's Wife **for the reviews!

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own the WWE or any of its superstars, I do own the character Kizzie.

**Chapter 12**

"Are you sure you're ok?" A concerned Melina asked Kizzie as they stood at Gorilla position behind the curtain with the other members of MNM and Team Extreme, waiting to go out and start their match.

"I'll be fine." Kizzie replied honestly. "I think it was just nerves."

"Well, if you're sure." Melina said as her music hit. She gave Kizzie a quick hug. "We'll make it a good one." Then she disappeared through the curtain on the arms of Johnny Nitro and Joey Mercury. Kizzie stood nervously behind the curtain, waiting for MNM's music to end and for Team Extreme's to hit. She could hear Lilian Garcia introducing Melina, and the crowd letting her know what they thought of her.

"You'll do fine." Jeff said as he stood by her side. "Title matches are always nerve-racking, but they're just the same as any other match."

"Thanks, I know." Kizzie didn't tell him that she wasn't that nervous – she never really got nervous when it came to wrestling.

Team Extreme's music hit. Kizzie took a deep breath. With Matt and Jeff at her side, she stepped through the curtain to the deafening roar of the crowd. They did their usual entrance at the top of the ramp, where Kizzie just threw her fist into the air a couple of times, which was ended by the pyrotechnics going off, before heading towards the ring.

"And the contender, making her way to the ring, being accompanied by Matt and Jeff Hardy, she is a member of Team Extreme, Kizzie Dale!" Lilian announced, before exiting the ring. Kizzie climbed up the steel steps and through the ring ropes and came face to face with Melina. They may have been good friends backstage, but when they were in the ring, they acted as bitchy as they could. As they were staring each other down, Kizzie saw the referee raise the Women's Championship belt into the air, to the cheers of the crowd. Kizzie and Melina exchanged a few harsh words, before Kizzie slapped Melina across the face, the crowd cheering their approval. Melina then grabbed Kizzie's hair, and the bell rang to start the match.

The two divas had put on an entertaining match so far. There had been hiptosses, clotheslines, enziguris, ddts, dropkicks, they did pretty much every move they could think of that wouldn't end the match. The crowd were on their feet, when Kizzie gave Melina a very impressive hurricanrana. Nitro stood on the apron and was about to get into the ring when Jeff pulled him off and started brawling with him, causing the referee and Kizzie to become distracted. On the other side of the ring, Mercury passed the belt to Melina, who looked as though she was about to hit Kizzie in the face with it. When Kizzie turned round, she quickly dodged the attack, and kicked the belt into the face of Melina, before throwing the belt back out of the ring. The referee turned around to see Melina lying on the floor, clutching her face in agony, as Kizzie climbed to the top rope and performed a flawless moonsault. Kizzie covered Melina… 1… 2… 3…

"Here is your winner and the new women's champion, Kizzie Dale!"

The pop from the crowd was unbelievable as the bell rang and Team Extreme's music hit once more. Kizzie stood up as the referee raised her arm into the air, and then left the ring to retrieve the belt. Kizzie punched the air and let her happiness and relief be known to everyone in attendance. She turned and saw Matt and Jeff getting into the ring. She knew this was the moment everyone had been waiting for. She ran towards Jeff, and jumped on him, wrapping her legs around his waist, and shared with him a passionate kiss in front of the thousands in attendance. As she placed her feet back onto the canvas, and pulled away from Jeff, they both looked at each other, as though stunned by her actions. Then Jeff smiled at her, and pulled her closer for another kiss. After they pulled away once more, the ref passed the title to Kizzie, and she thrust it in the air, yelling joyfully. She couldn't take it all in quick enough. This is what she had been working for since she was fifteen. This really was her dream, and she had achieved it. She was the women's champion.

The night finished rather quickly after her match. She was planning on going out for a celebratory drink with everybody, but instinct told her not to. She told everyone she was too tired, and headed back to the hotel. As she lay awake in bed, she became slightly worried. She had thrown up that morning, but was feeling fine now. She hadn't been drinking the night before, so that wasn't the reason. If it was food poisoning, she'd still be feeling the effects. She could only think of one thing, and she didn't like what she was thinking…

* * *

"Sorry I'm late." Kizzie apologised as she entered the room Mr McMahon was using as his office.

"It's ok Miss Dale, I got your message." Vince said before giving her a warm smile.

Kizzie smiled back nervously. She looked at the people sitting in five of the six chairs in front of Vince. Nearest to her was an empty chair, then Melina, Johnny, Joey, Matt and Jeff. She turned away quickly when her eyes met Jeff's, and took her seat next to Melina.

"Now that we're all here, I would like to tell you all about what I have planned for Summerslam." Kizzie saw the twinkle in his eye that was always present whenever Vince got excited or proud. "I want the six of you to give the performance of your lives a TLC match."

Melina looked a little concerned. "Does that include me and Kizzie?"

"Of course it does! And here's the thing; all belts will be on the line."

"But Kizzie's the only person here who has a belt." Matt pointed out.

"Right now she is, but tonight, I want MNM to win the tag team titles from DX, with a little help from Rated RKO, so Johnny and Joey, you'll need to get in touch with one of them, they all already know what the outcome should be. So, above the ring at Summerslam, MNM's tag team belts and Kizzie's women's title will be hanging above the ring, so at least someone is guaranteed to lose something."

"That sounds like a cool idea." Joey said, nodding.

"It will be a match that no one has ever seen before, and you two" he pointed to Kizzie and Melina, "will be setting the standards for female wrestlers everywhere." He leaned back in his chair. "What do you think?"

"I can't do it." Kizzie said almost straight away. As she felt all heads turn towards her, she knew they thought she must be crazy, and if it had been any other situation, she would have thought she was crazy too. She had wanted to do a match like this for so long, but the timing couldn't have been worse.

The twinkle faded from Vince's eye, but he knew that the health of his wrestlers came before anything else. "I'm assuming this has something to do with the reason you were late." He said softly.

"Yes." Kizzie admitted. "I was wondering if I could talk to you about it privately?"

"Of course you may." He looked at the other five wrestlers. "If you don't mind…"

"Of course not." Melina said, standing up and sounding a little relieved. She left the room, the others not far behind her. Once the door was closed, Vince spoke.

"I was told that you had a doctor's appointment this morning." He stated, looking for clarification.

"Yeah, I was having tests." Kizzie confirmed.

"Tests for what, if you don't mind me asking?" Vince's face was serious, but friendly.

"Well…" Kizzie thought about how to word her situation. She couldn't quite believe it was happening. "I was having tests to see if I was pregnant… and they came back positive."

Vince nodded slowly, processing the information. "I see." He said simply. "Are you planning on keeping the child?"

"Yes." Kizzie answered. "I'm a strong disbeliever in abortion."

"I see." Vince repeated. "When are you expected to give birth?"

"December 19th."

There was a moment of silence, and Kizzie could see that Vince was thinking. Kizzie had a lot of respect for Vince. He may have come across as a ruthless bastard on television, but backstage he was a very kind man and a creative genius.

"We can work this into the storyline." He said finally. "Obviously the audience will naturally assume that the baby is Jeff's. But you will have to drop the title. Not this week… but soon."

"I'm not sure I want the world knowing just yet." Kizzie confessed. "I only found out myself this morning."

"I can understand that." Vince was obviously still thinking as he spoke. "I have an idea. Melina can keep demanding a re-match every week that you keep refusing. Then eventually, she'll get sick of you refusing, then you tell everyone why. That gives you enough times over the next few weeks to get used to the idea."

"That sounds fair." Kizzie nodded. "I'm sorry about the TLC match."

"It's alright, we'll still have, but it'll just be Joey, Johnny, Matt and Jeff."

Kizzie nodded. "It sucks that I won't be able to participate in it."

"I was hoping that you could." Vince admitted, before smiling. "But you're about to become a mother. And that should be just as rewarding."

Kizzie forced a smile back. She'd always wanted a kid, but she'd always thought when her career was solid. She'd been in the WWE little over a year… when she took maternity leave, would people forget about her?

"I don't think there's anything else to discuss." Vince said. Kizzie stood up.

"Before I go, Vince, could you not tell anyone about this? At least not until I've told the father."

"You have my word Kizzie."

Kizzie turned to leave, before Vince stopped her,

"I hope you don't mind me saying this," he started, "but I know you split up with Derek a couple of months back, and you haven't seen him since last Christmas, so I was wondering, who is the father?"

"You will know soon Vince." Kizzie assured him. "But I'd like to tell him first before I start telling people who it is."

Vince nodded. "I understand. Tell the others outside we'll have this meeting another time. I'll see you tonight Miss Dale."

"See you later." Kizzie left the room and heard silence fall upon her five workmates.

"Is everything ok Kizzie?" Melina asked, concern etched across her face.

"It's fine." Kizzie lied. "Vince said we're going to have the meeting some other time."

Nodding, everyone made to leave. Kizzie grabbed Jeff gently by the arm, causing him to turn around and look at her. She didn't know how she was going to do this.

"What's up?" He asked.

"Jeff…" Kizzie drew in a deep breath. "We need to talk."

* * *

**CHAPTER 13 PREVIEW**

He saw his cell phone on the desk, and strolled over to it. He picked it up, and considered his options. He flipped it open and scrolled through his phone book. As he came across that familiar number, he thought about the consequences if he was caught. Then he stopped caring. He pressed the 'dial' button and listened to the phone on the other end ring twice before a man with a husky voice answer.

"Hello?"

"Hey Benny, it's Jeff."


	13. Becoming Unclean

**A/N: **Thanks to **Lil'MissCena **and **Undertaker's Wife **for the reviews!

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own WWE or any of its superstars, but I own the character Kizzie.

**Chapter 13**

Jeff Hardy lay on the bed of his hotel room, staring at the ceiling. He'd really messed up this time, pretty bad too. This wasn't supposed to happen. He wasn't supposed to get drunk with Kizzie in her hotel room, he wasn't supposed to have sex with her, and she sure as hell wasn't supposed to get pregnant. It wasn't her fault though. No. It takes two to tango, as the old saying goes. If anything, it was his fault. He should have known better. She was vulnerable at the time, and he took advantage of that. She was confused, and he took advantage of that. And now he was facing the consequences. He was going to be a father. He'd wanted to start a family someday, but with the right woman. He didn't know if Kizzie was the right women, he liked her a lot, but he wasn't sure. After all, he thought Beth was going to be the right woman, but that didn't work out. He supposed if Kizzie was the right woman, he'd blown it big time anyway. He had gotten her pregnant at a crucial moment in her career, when everything she had worked so hard for had finally come together – and he'd just torn it all down again. He was willing to be with her, he knew that she wasn't going to get rid of this child, and he wanted to make sure it had a father, but he doubted that she would ever forgive him. He had originally thought that after things didn't work out after their one night stand, maybe he had gotten Kizzie out of his system. But then Vince had come up with the idea of them being a couple in storyline. The more the storyline went on, the more Jeff wanted her – but he knew she didn't feel the same way. Not after everything he'd done.

Jeff stood up and started pacing the room, it was a nervous habit that he'd had for years. He knew what he wanted to do, but he also knew that he wasn't allowed to do that anymore. No, if anyone found out…

He saw his cell phone on the desk, and strolled over to it. He picked it up, and considered his options. He flipped it open and scrolled through his phone book. As he came across that familiar number, he thought about the consequences if he was caught. Then he stopped caring. He pressed the 'dial' button and listened to the phone on the other end ring twice before a man with a husky voice answer.

"Hello?"

"Hey Benny, it's Jeff."

"Nero! Baby! How you doin'?"

"Not so good Benny."

"Ah, I see. I'm guessing that's why you've called me, eh?"

"I've fucked up big time. Surely you remember my old motto…"

"If you fuck up, get fucked up." Benny chuckled. "Yeah I remember."

"Exactly, and like I already told you, I've fucked up."

"Nero, are you sure you wanna do this? I mean, you've been clean for so long…"

"Would I have called you if I didn't wanna do this?"

Benny sighed. "You're the boss. Where are you?"

"New Orleans."

"What do you want and how much do you want?"

"The usual."

"Nero, are you sure? Like I say, you've been clean for so long…"

"I can handle it. Trust me."

Benny sighed again. "It's a good job I do. I'll ring you back in five."

As the phone line went dead, Jeff closed his phone and sat on his bed. He had been honest with Benny, he wanted to do this. He didn't care that he had been clean for three years, he had fucked up, so he wanted to get fucked up. That's the way it had always been. He waited patiently until the phone rang again.

"Hello?"

"It's Benny. The usual person in the usual place."

"Thanks Benny."

"No problem. I just hope you know what you're doing."

The phone line went dead again, and Jeff shoved his cell phone in his pocket. He had a lot of respect for Benny. Selling drugs all over the country might have been how he put food on the table for his family, but if someone had been clean for anywhere near as long as Jeff had, he could usually talk them out of it. He knew never to argue with Jeff though. Jeff was too stubborn sometimes.

The younger Hardy brother grabbed his jacket and checked his watch. Fifteen minutes to one in the morning. He couldn't be sure that he wouldn't bump into anyone he knew, but he had to take that chance.

Half an hour later, Jeff was in the middle of a park that he couldn't remember the name of, waiting for a man he hadn't seen in years. He knew the drill, make as though he was just out for a walk, make to leave, then Andre would call his name, and they would pretend that they had seen each other by accident. They would make small talk, and then hug as they were about to leave, making the exchange as they hugged. They would then leave, and anyone watching from the outside would be none the wiser.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a tall coloured man with dreadlocks making his way towards him. This was his cue. He turned to leave…

"Jeffrey Nero." The man called. "Is that you?"

Jeff turned to him. "Andre! How you been man?"

"Not bad, not bad." Andre said as he stopped to 'chat'. "How's the wrestling going. I've been meaning to keep track but…"

"It's going great at the moment, me and Matt are on top of our game at the moment."

"That's cool." Andre looked at his watch and then put his hands in his pockets. "Listen man, I'd love to stay and chat, but I told my wife I was only going to get some milk, and I've bumped into each one of my brothers since I left, and that was an hour ago! I still ain't even been to the store yet!"

"I'd better let you go then, nice seeing you again man." As Jeff hugged Andre, he felt him press a plastic bag into his hand. Jeff quickly put the bag into the pocket of his jacket and took a step back. "I'll see ya around."

"See ya."

As the men went their separate ways, and Jeff couldn't help but feel a slight twinge of guilt. But that would soon go away, because now, thanks to Benny and Andre, he could make it go away. He felt around the bag in his pocket, and felt that the joints were already rolled and that Andre had also thrown a lighter into the bag as well. That was what Jeff loved about Andre. The guy had so much spare time on his hands, that he prepared the drug for you, and made sure you could use it. What good would a joint be without a lighter?

As the hotel he was staying at came into view, he looked around to make sure no one was looking, and then ducked into an alleyway. He took the plastic bag out of his pocket and glanced at it. He knew there was more than enough weed in there to keep him high for a while. He drew a joint from the bag and held it between his lips. He took the lighter that Andre had supplied him with and lit the joint, slowly inhaling. He felt a rush through his body as he slowly slipped back into an old habit.

* * *

**CHAPTER 14 PREVIEW**

"You lied to me." Matt said, trying hard to keep his voice down, but anger very clear in his voice. "You lied to me, you lied to dad, you lied to Vince… you lied to yourself."

"I know." Jeff looked up at his older brother, the guilt present in his eyes. "Don't tell Kizzie about this, please. Matt, I beg you, please don't tell Kizzie."

"Don't tell me what?" Kizzie interrupted, appearing in the doorway.


	14. Unexpected Reappearance

**A/N: **Sorry it's taken me so long to update, but my Internet isn't working at home so I'm having to rely on library computers and stuff and they're not always available and I've also got a lot on my plate at the moment anyways.Thanks to **Lil'MissCena, Undertaker's Wife **and **jeffrey-nero-baby **for the reviews!

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own WWE or any of its superstars, but I do own Kizzie.

**Chapter 14**

Matt checked his watch for the fourth time. 5:30. Jeff wasn't late, he didn't have to be at the arena until six o'clock, but Matt still couldn't help but worry about his baby brother sometimes. Jeff had phoned him that morning saying that he had stuff to sort out and to not wait for him, and Matt had noticed that he didn't sound too good. He wondered what Jeff needed to sort out. He assumed it was probably something to do with the fact that, in about six months time, Jeff was going to be a father. Matt didn't know how he felt about being an uncle. Of course, a big part of him looked forward to it, but he knew that his niece or nephew was an accident, a result of a one night stand. It just didn't feel right.

"Hey." Matt turned and saw Jeff walk through the door of the locker room.

"Hey." He answered, noting his brothers worn down state. "You ok?"

"Yeah," Jeff lied, "you?"

"Yeah I'm good." Matt didn't believe Jeff for a second, now noting that Jeff wouldn't look directly at him. "You take care of that thing?"

"Yeah, s'all taken care of." Jeff dumped his gear on the bench opposite Matt, and hoped Matt would stop asking questions.

"You left the door open." Matt pointed out, nodding towards the open door.

"Oh." Jeff turned around to look at the door, and Matt could see his face quite clearly. Jeff's face had a certain look to it, and Matt knew exactly what it was. He'd seen it before, years earlier. As Jeff made his way towards the door, Matt decided he was not going to let his little brother go down _that _path again.

"You got fucked up last night didn't you?"

Jeff stopped in his tracks. He'd been afraid of this. He knew Matt could read him like an open book, and he was sure it wouldn't take him long to figure out he'd been doing drugs again. He turned around.

"It was just once."

"It doesn't matter," Matt said, rising, "you said that it was never going to happen again."

"I know but… it's just that…"

"That what?" Matt asked, annoyed. "What was it this time Jeff?"

Jeff opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. He was already ashamed of himself for relapsing the night before, he couldn't bring himself to tell Matt why it had happened.

"Is it because of Kizzie?" Matt asked, already knowing the answer. "Can you not handle the idea of being a father?"

"It was just so unexpected." Jeff admitted, seeing no point in telling any more lies. "I didn't know how to react."

"So you thought that you'd get high on whatever it was that you decided to take this time?"

"It was only pot."

"Only pot." Matt let out a little laugh of disbelief. "You say that as though that makes everything better, as if you didn't do anything wrong."

Jeff stayed silent, staring at the floor.

"Does Kizzie know about this?" Matt asked, placing his hands on his hips. Jeff merely shook his head. "Do you plan on telling her?" Jeff shrugged, like a child who was being scolded. "For godsake Jeff!" Matt lost his cool and started shouting. "She's gonna find out eventually anyway! Just like we did all them years ago! What if she finds out before the kid's even born, and she stops you from seeing it? What then? Will you go off and do some more drugs?"

"It was just one night…"

"And we all know what one night turns into." Matt lowered his voice. "You and Kizzie was 'just one night', and look what happened there! You knocked her up!"

"I know, and…"

"That means you now have a responsibility Jeff! And you go off and get high. How responsible."

Jeff kept staring at the floor and, ignoring Matt's sarcastic comment, said nothing. Matt wasn't quite finished yet though.

"You know what the worst thing is? You broke your promise. When you told us all you were done with all that stuff you were lying."

"I'm sorry…"

"You lied to me." Matt said, trying hard to keep his voice down, but anger very clear in his voice. "You lied to me, you lied to dad, you lied to Vince… you lied to yourself."

"I know." Jeff looked up at his older brother, the guilt present in his eyes. "Don't tell Kizzie about this, please. Matt, I beg you, please don't tell Kizzie."

"Don't tell me what?" Kizzie interrupted, appearing in the doorway.

Matt scornfully looked at Jeff. "It's up to you."

Matt stalked out of the room ignored by Kizzie, whose eyes were on Jeff.

"You gonna tell me what's going on?" She asked, folding her arms across her chest.

"Kizzie, I was gonna leave it a while before I told you…"

"You might as well tell me now." She interrupted, annoyed. "I'm all ears."

Jeff slowly let out a deep breath, and remained silent. He wanted to tell her, he knew it was the right thing to do, but he couldn't. He had no idea why it was so hard to say it. He could understand not wanting Matt to know, he knew that Matt was going to be disappointed and angry with him. Why was it so hard to tell Kizzie? She didn't know about his drug-ridden past, and she didn't know that he had promised to never touch them again.

"I'm waiting." Said Kizzie, who was growing impatient.

Jeff thrust his hands into his pockets and stared at the ground. When he looked back up, Kizzie was still staring at him.

"Last night…" he started, speaking slowly, unsure of how to word the sentence, "I had a relapse."

"Relapse?" Kizzie asked.

'This is the hard part.' Thought Jeff. "A few years ago, I had a drug habit. I don't want to go too much into it, but I ended up on some pretty hard stuff and had to spend a while in rehab. That was three years ago. Last night, I relapsed."

Kizzie nodded slowly, taking it in. She wasn't reacting how Jeff thought she would; Jeff thought she was going to get angry with him, maybe even shout at him, but she was actually quite calm.

"You relapsed. Am I right in assuming what triggered it?"

"It depends on what you think."

"I think," Kizzie started, looking Jeff in the eye, "that you couldn't handle the fact that you're going to be a dad." Jeff turned his gaze to the floor and Kizzie knew she was right. "Jeff, I know that it was unexpected and I was shocked too, but… I don't know..."

"It was hardly an excuse for me to run off and get high." Jeff finished her sentence for her, looking up at her with a look of pure guilt.

"Right." Kizzie glanced at her watch. "Well I'd better get changed." She turned to leave the room as Jeff just stood watching her. She stopped as she reached the doorway, checked no one was in the corridor, and looked at Jeff.

"Jeff, just make sure this was a one off. I don't want my child to grow up with a drug addict for a father."

As Kizzie left, Jeff stood there wondering if, one day, he would ever get it right.

* * *

"Have you thought of any names for it yet?"

"Ria, I only found out I was pregnant yesterday, I'm still getting used to it!"

Kizzie was trying her hardest to be patient with all of Maria's questions, but it was difficult. She knew Maria got excited over these sort of things, and the brunette had asked every question under the sun. When was it due, did she know what sex it was, did she know who she wanted to be the godmother and all sorts. There was one question Maria hadn't asked yet that Kizzie knew she couldn't answer, not yet anyway. However, the asking of the question was inevitable.

"Who's the father?"

Kizzie took a sip of her coke (which she thought wasn't quite as refreshing without some good old whisky in it) and glanced at Ashley, who was sat on the opposite side of Maria. Only Ashley and Matt knew what had happened between her and Jeff, everyone else was oblivious to it. She glanced back at Maria, who was staring at her unblinkingly, waiting for an answer.

"I can't say right now." As soon as Kizzie had said those word, Maria straightened up, knowing there was an interesting story underneath it all.

"Oh my gosh Kiz you have to tell me."

"I can't. Not right now anyway."

"Vince wants her to play her like it's Jeff's though." Ashley chipped in.

"Obviously, otherwise what would people think?" Maria said as though Ashley was stupid. Ashley smiled at Kizzie, and Kizzie mouthed 'thank you.' For now, Maria wouldn't suspect a thing.

"Oh my gosh you guys." Maria said suddenly, her attention at the bar about twenty feet away. "There's a hottie over there who is totally checking us out."

Kizzie followed Maria's gaze and froze when she saw a familiar face. No, it couldn't. The hair was longer than she remembered, and there was no way this person could be in America. Still, she didn't want to stick around, just in case.

"You guys, I'm feeling kind of tired, can we call it a night?"

"But Kiz, one of us could pull…"

"Remember Ria, she's with child." Ashley interrupted, having noticed the slightest of panic in Kizzie's voice. Sometimes, Kizzie loved the fact that Ashley could read her like an open book.

"Oh, yeah, of course." Maria said, standing up and putting her jacket on. "Besides, he's gone anyway."

Kizzie looked back at the bar and saw that Maria was right, the guy who had been checking them out was nowhere to be seen. Kizzie hastily threw her jacket on and led the way out of the bar, Maria and Ashley hurrying behind her.

"Kiz, are you alright?" Maria asked as they got outside.

"Everything's fine." Kizzie lied.

"Kizzie?" A male voice came from behind the divas with an accent the same as Kizzie's. Kizzie knew the voice all too well. She turned around and saw the guy who had been at the bar just a few moments before. She saw the shaggy white blonde hair and the piercing blue eyes, and knew that she hadn't made a mistake in the bar, it was the person that she thought it was and was trying to avoid.

"Derek."

* * *

**CHAPTER 15 PREVIEW**

"I don't trust him Matt."

"I don't trust him either bro," Matt agreed, trying to calm is brother down, "but he hasn't done anything yet."

"He cheated on her with one of her best friends, that's bad enough!"

"I know. Maybe he really is sorry though, we'll just have to wait and see."


	15. Introductions

**A/N: **Right, Internet problems at home are sorted, so hopefully there'll be more frequent updates. Thanks to **aphotshot** and **Undertaker's Wife** for the reviews!

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own WWE or any of its superstars, but I do own the characters Kizzie and Derek.

**Chapter 15**

"So that's it?" Kizzie asked, not looking at Derek but staring out of her hotel room window, her arms folded across her chest.

"What else do you want me to say?" Derek replied, hoping that Kizzie would give him some clue as to what it was she wanted him to say.

"I don't know." She admitted simply. "But sorry just doesn't seem good enough."

Derek leaned back into his chair and sighed. He couldn't for the life of him think of what to say now. He'd explained everything to her – he had made a stupidly huge mistake sleeping with Christine, couldn't stop thinking about her for the past three months since they split up, had come out here to apologise for his stupidity and ask her to take him back. He knew it wasn't going to be easy, but he thought that the hardest part would be the travelling, not the talking. He knew that she wouldn't forgive him straight away, but he had a plan. He wasn't sure how she would react to it, but he knew he could convince her somehow.

"How about if I can prove to you how much I still love you?"

Kizzie turned to face him, intrigued. "How do you mean?"

"What about if you give me a certain amount of time to win you back?" Derek leaned forward, never taking his eyes from Kizzie. "If I don't, then we'll forget it, and you'll never have to see me again. If I do, then who knows what the future holds for us?"

"And how are you gonna do that?" Kizzie asked, barely letting him finish his sentence. "We're thousands of miles apart, in two completely different continents, let alone countries. I'm working over three hundred days a year, I just don't have time to let you even try."

"Let me come with you." Derek said quickly, catching Kizzie off guard.

"What?"

"Let me come with you." He repeated a bit slower, standing up and starting a slow, gentle walk towards Kizzie. "Let me come on the road with. Let me show you that we can make it work."

"Derek…"

"Kizzie, I know Vince lets people take his staff take people out on the road with them."

"Yes but Derek I…"

"Please Kizzie." Derek was now standing directly in front of Kizzie, their bodies almost touching. "That way you can even keep an eye on me if you have to. Kizzie, just let me start over, I can prove to you that I can be a better boyfriend." He placed a hand on her arm. "Please?"

"I'll ask Vince," Kizzie said, after a moment of silence, "but I'm not making any promises."

"Thanks Kiz." Derek leaned in for a kiss, but Kizzie pulled away.

"I'm not even going to consider seeing you, letting alone going back out with you until you prove yourself to me."

Derek took a step back. "I understand." There was a moment of awkward silence before he spoke again. "So what's new with you?"

Kizzie knew that she had to tell him. She just couldn't figure out the best way to put it.

"I quit smoking." She said, walking across the room and sitting on her bed.

"That's good." Derek nodded. "Have you quit drinking too? Because I noticed in the bar that you had quite a few drinks and you're still sober. Is it some new health thing Vince has put you on?"

"Not quite." Kizzie admitted. "If you're gonna come on the road with me there's something you're gonna have to know."

"What is it?" Derek said, sounding slightly concerned.

"I'm pregnant." She looked up at him, knowing that he was going to find this weird.

"When?" Derek asked simply after a minute. "And who's the father?"

"The night we broke up. There are only four other people who know who the father is. I don't think I should tell you yet."

"Right. What does this mean for your career?"

"Vince is keeping me on TV for the time being, playing manager to Team Extreme." She decided to tell a half truth. "As far as our audience is concerned, Jeff's the father."

"I see." Derek put his hands in his pockets. "I'm assuming it was a one night stand."

"Yeah." Kizzie replied awkwardly.

"It's getting late, I'd better get back to my hotel room." Derek headed towards the door that led out of Kizzie's hotel room. "I'll meet you downstairs tomorrow morning?"

"Yeah, yeah." Kizzie watched from her bed as Derek left the room, wondering whether she was doing the right thing.

* * *

Jeff had just finished putting on his wrestling boots when he heard a knock at the locker room door, followed by his brother shouting "come in!" from the other side of the room. He looked up as the door opened to see Kizzie stepping into the room, followed by a man that he didn't know.

"Hey guys." Kizzie said as she closed the door quietly. "Just thought I'd come and introduce Derek, he's coming on the road with us."

"Nice to meet you." Derek extended his hand to Matt, who had already approached the British pair.

"Nice to meet you." Matt replied, taking Derek's hand and shaking it briefly. Derek turned to Jeff, who had taken his time in getting up and walking over to them, and Jeff gripped his hand and let go almost instantly. Now that Jeff knew who he was, he was taking a closer look at him. If he was honest with himself, Jeff could see what attracted girls to Derek. Messy white blonde hair, piercing blue eyes, a strong jaw line, toned body, Derek looked like he should be in a boy band. He pretty much looked perfect – too perfect thought Jeff. He might have looked like a nice guy, but Jeff felt that there was something wrong with him. Maybe it was because he knew he had cheated on Kizzie, or maybe it was something else. Jeff knew one thing – he was gonna have to keep an eye on him.

"I thought you guys were broken up?" Jeff asked.

"Well, we are." Kizzie explained. "But Derek's coming out on the road so we can decide whether to get back together or not."

"I see." Jeff replied simply.

"Yeah, well I'm gonna go grab my seat at ringside." Derek turned to Kizzie. "I'll see you later."

"See you later." Kizzie watched after Derek as he left the room, and Jeff felt his chest tighten slightly.

"Why is he coming on the road?" Jeff asked as soon as the door was closed.

"In an attempt to win me back." Kizzie informed the younger Hardy.

"And Vince is allowing him?"

"Yeah."

"You're letting him try and win you back?"

"Yeah, he's apologised for everything that happened."

"So what?"

"What do you mean 'so what'?"

"Well if he stabbed you would you forgive him so easily for that if he said sorry?"

"Jeff, he flew out here to find me and apologise face to face."

"It's not that hard to find you, considering WWE tour dates are all over the internet."

"Have you told him about the baby?" Matt interrupted, before Jeff and Kizzie's discussion turned into an argument.

"He's knows I'm pregnant, yes."

"Have you told him that I'm the father?" Jeff demanded.

"Not yet." Kizzie admitted. "I wanted him to get to know you first so it wasn't weird when he found out."

"Well that makes loads of sense, it certainly won't be weird when he finds out it's someone he's spent a month or so with." Jeff shot back.

"Jeff, what's your problem?"

"I just don't understand why you're letting him back into your life after what he did."

"It's not even your business Jeff!"

"No, you're right, it's not like it involves the mother of my child!"

"Kizzie, let me talk to him, we'll knock at your locker room in a bit." Matt interrupted again as Kizzie opened her mouth to say something back at Jeff. Throwing a glare at Jeff, she turned and left the room in a rather bad mood.

"Jeff, what was all that about?" Matt asked his baby brother, showing his surprise at Jeff's behaviour.

"I don't trust him Matt."

"I don't trust him either bro," Matt agreed, trying to calm is brother down, "but he hasn't done anything yet."

"He cheated on her with one of her best friends, that's bad enough!"

"I know. Maybe he really is sorry though, we'll just have to wait and see."

Jeff took a deep breath. "Yeah." He agreed reluctantly. "Yeah. We'll have to wait and see."

* * *

**CHAPTER 16 PREVIEW**

Jeff looked down into Kizzie's emerald green eyes and started to have second thoughts. There was no way she was going to believe him. If he told her now, she'd brand him a liar and would be closer to Derek than ever. He didn't want her not talking to him, not again.

"Well?" Kizzie asked impatiently.

"You know what, it doesn't matter." Jeff shrugged, hating his no-win situation. "I'll see you later." He turned around and began to walk away.

"Jeff." Kizzie called softly, the friendliest Jeff had heard her be in weeks. Jeff turned and faced her as she thought of the right words to say. "I know this seems a little weird, and I know you don't like Derek… but try and make the effort. Please?"


	16. Annoyance and Lies

**A/N: **Thanks to **Mrs. Chainsaw**, **aphotshot**, **Undertaker's Wife** and **squee xx nyc** for the reviews!

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own WWE or any of its superstars, but I own the characters Kizzie and Derek.

**Chapter 16**

Jeff Hardy stood at the opposite turnbuckle to Joey Mercury as his brother got down on his hands and knees to set up for Poetry In Motion. As he watched, he saw a man with white blonde hair wearing a Team Extreme t-shirt in the front row of the crowd out of the corner of his eye. Derek. For the past three weeks, he'd constantly been there with Kizzie, only ever leaving her side when he received a phone call or if nature called or something like that. No one was getting the chance to talk to her on her own, even Ashley, who had recently started complaining that she never spent any alone time with her best friend anymore. It was harder for Jeff, who had to watch Kizzie and Derek from the sidelines. Although the two Brits were still only on friendly terms, Kizzie was starting to grow a bump, and Jeff, knowing the child was his, was becoming more protective of Kizzie, and he felt like ripping Derek's head off whenever he was near her, let alone hugging her or anything like that. Jeff didn't know why, but he didn't like Derek one bit, and he sure as hell didn't trust him. If there was one positive thing about Derek though, it was that he was improving Jeff's in-ring performance, as more often than not, he was picturing his opponent was actually Derek, and this night was no different. Jeff charged at full speed, hopped on Matt's back and then leaped, successfully landing the move, albeit a little bit harder than usual. As Joey crashed to the mat, Matt took out an approaching Johnny Nitro with a Twist of Fate, leaving Jeff to perform the Swanton Bomb on Mercury. After a three count to finish the match, Jeff saw Kizzie climbing into the ring. As she got near to him, he pulled her close and kissed her hard on the lips. Jeff had come up with this post-match celebration not long after Derek had joined the tour, purely to annoy him. Kizzie raised Jeff and Matt's hands into the air, and Team Extreme exited the ring. As they made their way up the ramp, Jeff put his arm around Kizzie and held her tightly, making sure that Derek was watching them from the audience.

"Jeff, you feeling alright?" Matt asked once they had reached backstage and Kizzie had gone off to talk to Maria.

"Yeah, why?" Jeff replied shortly.

"It's just that you've been hitting your moves harder than usual lately is all." Matt shrugged. "I wondered whether something was bothering you."

"No man, it's fine." Jeff lied.

"Great match babe!" Came a voice from behind Jeff. He spun around and felt his blood boil as he saw Derek hugging Kizzie.

"Thanks." Kizzie replied pulling away. "I'm just gonna go get a shower and I'll meet you in ten, ok?"

Jeff watched Kizzie walk away, and decided that he too should head back to his locker room before he said something he shouldn't to Derek. He marched straight past him.

"Hey Jeff you ok?" Derek asked as the younger Hardy passed him.

"Fine." Jeff kept walking. What he really wanted to say was that Derek was really the most irritating person he had ever known to walk the face of the Earth, but he knew better than to say that thought out loud.

Jeff didn't stop walking until he had reached his locker room, and then he only stopped to transfer a packet of Marlboro reds from his bag to the pocket of his trousers. Just as he stood back up, his brother appeared in the doorway.

"Dude something's definitely up." Matt stated. "Care to tell me?"

"Later." Jeff shrugged making his way out of the room. "I'm going outside for some fresh air."

Jeff walked straight past his brother and headed for the nearest door that led outside. Luckily, Jeff found himself in an alleyway where no fans or passer-bys would see him. There was a large dumpster next to the door, and Jeff saw an opportunity to also hide from any staff who may actually be wanting some fresh air. However, someone else had already had the same idea as him, and was already sat hidden on the other side of the dumpster and puffing on a cigarette. The person was none other than the legend killer himself.

"I thought you were supposed to have quit?" Jeff asked him suspiciously.

"And what are you out here for?" Randy replied. Jeff shrugged and sat beside the third generation superstar, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a cigarette of his own. Placing it on his lips, he nudged Orton and held his hand out. Orton, understanding straight away, placed a lighter into Jeff's hand and inhaled smoke while Jeff sparked up.

"So what's bugging you?" Jeff asked Randy, giving him back his lighter and exhaling smoke.

"I had an argument with Sam." Randy said. "She'll be over it by tomorrow. What about you?"

Jeff took another puff of his cigarette, debating whether to tell Randy or not. In the end he though 'what the hell?'. Randy may have portrayed a ruthless bastard on television, but outside of wrestling, he was one of the nicest guys Jeff knew.

"That prick from across the pond." He answered simply.

"You mean that blonde guy Derek?" Randy asked, slightly confused. "What's he done."

"I dunno." Jeff replied honestly. "I don't like him, I don't trust him, and I don't want him around."

"You don't want him around generally," Randy started, squinting at Jeff, "or you don't want him around Kizzie?"

Jeff shrugged. "Generally, I guess."

"But it has something to do with Kizzie, right?"

"He doesn't deserve her Randy. Not after what he did."

"Well I don't know what he did but-"

Randy was interrupted by the sound of the door opening and someone stepping outside. Neither Jeff nor Randy could see who it was, but they knew straight away as soon as the person spoke.

"Hey Alex… no she's in the shower… yeah I've missed you too…I know, I know… no she'll be out in about five minutes… I know babe but you gotta trust me on this… she's at an autograph signing tomorrow, I can ring you back then… ok… yeah I love you too… ok… bye."

The person hung up and headed straight back inside. Jeff took a long hard puff of his cigarette as he tried desperately to control his anger.

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear." Randy said, standing up and flicking the remains of his cigarette away.

"I knew she shouldn't have trusted him." Jeff exhaled smoke as he spoke. "I knew it!" He kicked a stone down the alley and heard it clunk against a metal grate.

"She'll realise eventually. Why are you so worked up about it anyway?"

Jeff sighed. "She's been hurt enough already." This was only a half-truth. Jeff didn't know why Derek annoyed him so easily.

"Well, you know her better than I do." Randy shrugged. He stayed silent for a moment, as if he was thinking. "You know, if you wanna tell her what you just heard, I'll back you up."

"She wouldn't believe me." Jeff flicked his cigarette away. "You don't need to get dragged into this anyway."

"Even if she doesn't believe you now, she's gonna realise the truth sooner or later. Kizzie's a smart girl."

Jeff sighed and leaned his back against the wall. "Yeah, yeah she is."

"Anyway, I gotta get back inside" Randy pulled open the door. "You coming?"

"Nah, I'm gonna stay out here for a while longer."

"Alright. My offer's still open if you change your mind Jeff. I'll see you later."

"Yeah, later."

Jeff watched as Randy walked back inside the building and the door closed behind him. Jeff had a decision to make. He could either take the risk and tell Kizzie what he'd heard or pretend he knew nothing and hope that Kizzie realised sooner rather than later. But what if she never realised at all? What if she ended up taking the lying cheater back and he hurt her again? He made his mind up on the spot. He was going to tell Kizzie what he'd heard, but he wasn't going to ask Randy to back him up. He didn't want to get more people involved than was necessary. This was between him, Kizzie and Derek.

* * *

Kizzie stared at herself in the floor-length mirror that was in her hotel room. She looked the same as she usually did, apart from her purple hair was getting brighter each time she dyed it. Then she turned to the side. Underneath her tight white vest top she was looking slightly bigger than she had done in a while. Normally she would work out until any noticeable flab was gone, but this wasn't flab, and no amount of training would get rid of it. It was just going to get bigger and bigger for the next five months. If anything was going make the fact that she was pregnant sink in, it was this. She hadn't really thought about it much until she and Melina cut a promo where Melina had taunted her on how, while Kizzie was going to lose her figure on the path to motherhood, she was still going to look as 'beautiful' as ever. In the promo Kizzie had proceeded to slap Melina, but in reality she knew the bitchy character had a point. Kizzie had never really considered herself vain, but knowing that she was going to lose her figure and that there was nothing she could do about bugged her.

"I don't know what you're thinking," Derek said stepping out of the bathroom, "but I think you look beautiful."

Kizzie glanced at Derek and smiled slightly. "Thanks, but I'm afraid it won't last much longer."

"So you're gonna swell up," Derek shrugged as he made his way over to her, "it's not gonna make you any less gorgeous."

Kizzie caught herself smiling again. The last person who gave her a compliment like that was very drunk, so it was nice to hear someone who was stone sober saying it. Derek stood behind her and her smile faded. She'd forgotten how good they looked together. Part of her wanted to get back with him, spending this time with him made her realise how much she had missed him.

"You ready to tell me who the father is yet?" Derek asked.

"Not yet." Kizzie replied. That was the reason she wasn't back with Derek yet. She was feeling the animosity between him and Jeff. She hadn't told Derek that Jeff was the father of her child yet, she was hoping that they'd become friendlier in time so that he wouldn't mind as much. She didn't want to restart a relationship with Derek until she knew that he was going to be alright with knowing who the father was, and at that moment in time, she didn't think he would be. She knew Derek was acting funny with Jeff because Jeff was acting funny with him. Kizzie had noticed it too, but she couldn't understand why Jeff would act like that. Well, she could think of two reasons, the first being that Jeff knew that Derek had cheated on her, the second was just too ridiculous for Kizzie to waste time thinking about.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. She answered it, leaving Derek at the mirror to watch after her, and was surprised by her visitor.

"Jeff! How are…"

"Kizzie I need to talk to you." Jeff interrupted.

Kizzie glanced at Derek before turning back to Jeff. "Well I…"

"Please?" He interrupted again.

"Ok." She turned to Derek. "Won't be a second." She stepped outside into the hotel corridor and closed the door gently behind her. She didn't like leaving Derek on his own, but she knew that she hadn't spent much time with her colleagues since Derek had joined the tour, and that whatever Jeff had to say could be important. Besides, she could use this opportunity to try and convince him that Derek wasn't a bad guy.

Jeff looked down into Kizzie's emerald green eyes and started to have second thoughts. There was no way she was going to believe him. If he told her now, she'd brand him a liar and would be closer to Derek than ever. He didn't want her not talking to him, not again.

"Well?" Kizzie asked impatiently.

"You know what, it doesn't matter." Jeff shrugged, hating his no-win situation. "I'll see you later." He turned around and began to walk away.

"Jeff." Kizzie called softly, the friendliest Jeff had heard her be in weeks. Jeff turned and faced her as she thought of the right words to say. "I know this seems a little weird, and I know you don't like Derek… but try and make the effort. Please?"

Jeff thought about her plea. How could he make the effort when he knew that Derek was taking her for a fool? Jeff thought that if Derek getting away with a big lie, he himself could get away with a little white one.

"Yeah sure." He walked towards his hotel room, leaving Kizzie to watch after him. After he'd turned the corner and was out of sight, Kizzie stepped back into he hotel room to find Derek still standing by the mirror.

"What did he want to talk about?" He asked.

"Nothing important." Kizzie shrugged. "Back in another sec."

Kizzie went into the bathroom, shut the door and leaned back on it, trying to figure out what it was that Jeff was hiding from her.

* * *

**CHAPTER 17 PREVIEW**

"I know you heard my phone conversation with Alex."

"So what?" Jeff swung around, losing his cool, "listen Derek, if I was trying to ruin your chances with Kizzie, I'd have told her everything I heard that night."

"But you didn't because you knew she wouldn't believe you." Derek smirked, and Jeff was starting to see what a manipulative bastard the man really was. "That why you came to our hotel room isn't it?"

"Again, so what? What's your point?"

"My point is that I want you to stay away from Kizzie."

"That's kind of impossible, I work with her."

"I know that. I mean outside the ring. If you don't, I may do something we'll both regret." With that, Derek turned on his heel and stormed off.


	17. Threatening Behaviour

**A/N: **Thanks to **aphotshot** and **Mrs. Chainsaw** for the reviews! Also thanks to **Lil'MissCena **for the advice

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own WWE or any of its superstars, I only own the characters Kizzie and Derek.

**Chapter 17**

"Ashley, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, shoot."

"Well… it might just be me but… do you think that Jeff's been acting a little… weird lately?"

Kizzie watched Ashley as she leaned back in her chair and appeared to be thinking hard about her answer.

"A little bit." Came the eventual reply. "Why?"

"Just making sure I wasn't the only one who'd noticed, that's all."

There was a moment's silence.

"Do you think it's because of Derek?" Kizzie watched Ashley think again.

"Come to think of it," the blonde started, "it has been since Derek showed up that's he's been acting a little out of character."

"How out of character?" Kizzie leaned forward, eager to hear what Ashley had to say.

"I dunno." Ashley shrugged. "He's been going off on his own more."

"Off on his own where?"

"Not to get high," Ashley answered quickly, picking up on the tone of Kizzie's voice. "Just… wandering off on his own."

"Oh." Kizzie sank back into her chair, but Ashley wasn't finished with this part of the conversation.

"You know, you'd know all this already if you spent more time with us."

"What do you mean?" Kizzie asked, almost surprised.

"Well," Ashley shifted nervously, "I'm all for you and Derek sorting things out and everything but you seem to have forgotten us."

Kizzie didn't know what to say. She knew that she had been somewhat neglecting her friends since Derek arrived in America, but she couldn't help it. She had a gut feeling that Derek wasn't going to be liked by many, so leaving him on his own would be a bad idea.

"Do you like Derek?"

Ashley contemplated how to put her answer nicely. "I don't really know him that well."

"That's a 'no' isn't it?"

"Well," Ashley shifted awkwardly again, "it's not that I don't like him, because like I said I don't really know him that well, but he's so clingy and possessive with you and that puts me off him."

"He's just trying to make things right with me Ash."

"And is it working?"

"I don't know." Kizzie answered honestly. "One minute I'm thinking 'yeah, maybe this could work' but then I'm think that I can't ever forgive him for what he did and I'm not being honest with him about stuff."

"Stuff?"

"The baby."

"Oh. So I'm guessing he doesn't know that it's Jeff's then?"

"He keeps asking, I just can't bring myself to tell him."

"It's not like he can change anything though." Ashley shrugged. "I wouldn't worry about it too much."

"I'll try not to." Kizzie tried to smile encouragingly, but knew deep down that she was going to do nothing but worry.

"So how did you manage to get away from him today?" Ashley asked.

"He said he had something to sort out." Kizzie replied. "He didn't tell me what though."

* * *

The elevator door opened and Jeff stepped out into the strangely deserted hotel lobby. He looked around until he saw the person who had knocked on his door an hour earlier, waking him up. He walked over, not really looking forward to his next conversation. 

"Hey Derek." The now blue haired wrestler greeted the Englishman, trying to hide his lack of enthusiasm.

"Hey Jeff." Derek grabbed Jeff's hand and shook it giving him a friendly smile. Jeff, however, remained suspicious.

"So what do you want?"

"Just thought I'd take the time to get to know you better, with you being Kizzie's main in-ring partner." Derek gestured towards the café on the opposite side of the lobby. "Coffee?"

"I don't like coffee." Jeff answered quickly. He really didn't know why he had agreed to meet this guy.

"Well you don't have to have coffee, there's other stuff on the menu."

"I'm not really hungry or thirsty."

Derek's smile started to fade. "You don't like me do you?"

"I don't know you well enough to know whether I like you or not." Jeff lied.

"Be honest with me Jeff." Derek's smile was now completely gone, and his tone had gone from friendly to malicious. "You can't stand me."

"Is that why you asked me to come down here?" Jeff asked, his eyes narrowing. "To make me like you?"

"It's all coming out now isn't it?" Derek straightened up. "You can't stand me."

Jeff turned his gaze away, thinking of something to say which wouldn't be too offensive. Before he couldn't say anything though, Derek continued.

"You can't stand me because I'm with Kizzie." Derek smirked, as Jeff looked him in the eye. "Yeah, that's right. I've hit a nerve haven't I? I've seen the way you look at her. You can't stand it that I'm with her all the time. You can't stand the fact that it's me who hugs her, it's me who kisses her, it's me who…"

Derek stopped and Jeff looked away, sickened at the thought of Derek even touching Kizzie.

"I almost told you too much then didn't I?" Derek said, almost laughing. "That's another thing that you can't stand. You hate it that you don't know what goes on between me and Kizzie behind closed doors."

"I don't care." Jeff retorted finally. "Kizzie's choices are her own, whatever problem you have with me, I want you to leave her out of this." He turned and started to walk away, thinking that he had finally ended the conversation. Derek, however, had other ideas.

"I know you heard my phone conversation with Alex."

"So what?" Jeff swung around, losing his cool, "listen Derek, if I was trying to ruin your chances with Kizzie, I'd have told her everything I heard that night."

"But you didn't because you knew she wouldn't believe you." Derek smirked, and Jeff was starting to see what a manipulative bastard the man really was. "That why you came to our hotel room isn't it?"

"Again, so what? What's your point?"

"My point is that I want you to stay away from Kizzie."

"That's kind of impossible, I work with her."

"I know that. I mean outside the ring. If you don't, I may do something we'll both regret." With that, Derek turned on his heel and stormed off.

* * *

"Bro, cool down." 

"I can't Matt, not after what he said."

Matt sighed as he sat down watching his younger brother pacing the room.

"Dude, it's not like we see a lot of Kizzie outside of the ring anymore anyway."

"That's not the point." Jeff stopped at the window and leaned against the ledge, staring up into the sky. "She's carrying my child, and he's expecting me to stay away from her. He's such a-"

Ashley entering the room, looking not too impressed, interrupted his sentence.

"What's up hunny?" Matt asked as she sat herself down in the chair opposite him.

"Nothing, I thought I was going to spend the entire with my best friend who I feel like I haven't seen in years when that jerk-off showed up."

"Jerk-off?" Matt was clearly puzzled.

"I assume you mean Derek?" Jeff said, leaning on the arm of Matt's chair.

"Yeah." Ashley snarled. "It's like, Kizzie said that he was off doing something and she didn't know what and then he showed up about half an hour after I got there and was like 'oh, I didn't know you had company' making it blatantly obvious that he didn't want me there and then he put his arm around Kizzie and kept kissing her on the cheek, even though I don't think she was too comfortable with it, and it was just awkward, you know?"

"Uh huh." Was all Matt could say. He thought it was cute the way Ashley spoke like a teenager when she was angry, but never quite knew how to respond.

"I'll tell you where he was," Jeff folded his arms, "he was telling me to back off."

"Back off what?" Ashley asked curiously.

"Kizzie." Jeff replied simply. "He wants me to stay away from her."

"What!" Ashley exclaimed. "That's ridiculous! What's his problem?"

"Jealousy and possessiveness, basically."

"That's ridiculous!" Ashley got up and started pacing the room, much like Jeff had been a few minutes earlier. "He's expecting you to stay away from the mother of your child? Please! Although having said that Kizzie hasn't told him you're the dad yet because she doesn't know how he'll react."

"He'll probably come after me with some form of deadly weapon." Jeff took the seat Ashley had previously occupied. "You know, I got his girlfriend pregnant before they got back together so-"

"Back together?" Ashley's stopped dead and stared at Jeff. "Did he say that?"

"Yeah."

"Oh my god!" Ashley started pacing again, too frustrated to stay still. "Kizzie told me that they're not back together and she doesn't know what to do because he's so clingy!"

"Why would he lie?" Matt asked.

"To keep me away from Kizzie." Jeff answered.

"Yeah, they're not back together, actually, Kizzie's totally confused." Ashley stopped and put her hands on her hips matter-of-factly.

"With a guy like Derek I'm not surprised." Matt said, raising an eyebrow.

"She's confused? Hell, I'm confused!" Jeff rested his head on his hands.

"Why are you confused?" Ashley asked.

"He doesn't know whether to tell Kizzie or not that Derek's still seeing other girls back in the UK." Matt replied.

"What!" Ashley exclaimed again. "He's… what!"

"Yeah." Jeff said softly. Ashley sighed, exasperated.

"I don't know." She admitted. "I just don't know anymore."

"Me neither." Jeff replied.

"I think you should tell her." Matt said.

"Derek's almost got her wrapped around his little finger." Ashley pointed out. "Who says she'll believe Jeff?"

* * *

**CHAPTER 18 PREVIEW**

"I've got my eye on you Hardy." Derek sneered.

"Whatever." Jeff replied coolly. He then picked up his drink and wandered to the other side of the room to join his brother. When he turned around, Derek was still stood there, staring at him.

"Control yourself tonight." Matt warned his baby brother. "Don't hurt him."

Jeff took a sip of his drink. "I won't hurt him if he doesn't hurt me."


	18. The Truth Is Out

**A/N: **MAJOR apologies for taking so long to update, I've been having troubles with my computer and a really bad spot of writers block. Thanks to **aphotshot**, **JeffHardysGothicPrincess83 **and** jada951 **for the reviews.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own WWE or any of its superstars. I only own the characters Kizzie and Derek.

**Chapter 18**

"Fuck!"

Kizzie was momentarily blinded as she clumsily poked herself in the eye with her mascara brush. She slammed the brush down on the desk in frustration as she wondered why she was putting make up on in the first place. After all, in her mind there was no chance in hell any guy was going to look at her twice, not while she was pregnant anyway. Then again, there was always Derek she supposed, but he was pissing her off anyway, pressuring her to tell him who the father of her unborn child was so he could tell her he was ok with it and that they'd live happily ever after. No chance in hell of that happening, thought Kizzie, the bad blood between Jeff and Derek had been noticed by everyone now. She didn't know what had happened or what had been said between them, but it was obvious that they had a mutual dislike for each other. If she ever told Derek that Jeff was the father of her child, she had a feeling that happily ever after would be in a land far far away...

Kizzie's cell phone rang, interrupting her thoughts. She answered it without looking to see who it was because of course she couldn't actually see.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kiz!"

"Oh, hey 'Ria."

"Are you ok? You don't sound too happy."

"I'm fine. I just got mascara in my eye, that's all." It was only a half truth, part of Kizzie wasn't in the mood to be talking to someone as cheery and upbeat as Maria.

"Oh right." Maria replied. "Anyway, I was thinking, since we're in my neck of the woods tonight, and I know everyone has the day off tomorrow, how about everyone comes to my house? It'd be great if you and Derek could come."

"Is everyone going?"

"Well yeah. Listen, Derek and Jeff can stay away from each other if they want, but they should respect that you're friends with both of them."

"At least someone understands that I'm just friends with them." Kizzie sighed. "Yeah we'll be there."

"Great! See you at my house tonight!"

"See you." Kizzie hung up and looked into her mirror once more, and saw Derek standing behind her.

"Who was it." He asked.

"Maria." Kizzie replied nonchalantly. "We're going to her house tonight."

"We are?" Derek replied, mildly surprised.

"Yes." Kizzie had decided there and then that there was no way that she wasn't going. "Everyone else is going to be there and we are too."

"Everyone?" Derek's face fell slightly, which failed to go unnoticed by Kizzie.

"Yes. Everyone. Is there a problem."

"No, not at all." Derek lied. He decided to change the subject quickly. "Anyway, I wanted to ask you something."

"Go for it." Kizzie said, although she wasn't in the mood for talking. She didn't know if it was the hormones or not, but poking herself in the eye had suddenly put her in a terrible mood.

"I was wondering whether you'd made your mind up yet." Derek leaned against the wall and crossed one leg over the other. "I mean, I've been on tour with you for a while, I was kind of hoping for an answer by now."

Kizzie took a deep breath. "Not yet." She answered shortly.

"Oh." Derek forced himself back upright and slowly walked towards Kizzie until he was directly behind her. "It's just that I thought it's been working so well-"

"I can't give you an answer I don't have Derek." Kizzie interrupted. "Besides, it's been working while we've not been intimate."

"Well, we could give that a shot." Derek suggested. He began kissing Kizzie's neck. Kizzie merely shrugged him off and began packing her make-up away into her bag.

"Derek, you forget I'm with child, which was a consequence of the last time I got intimate with someone." She grabbed her makeup bag and headed out of the room.

"Wait, Kizzie, wait." Derek followed her. "I don't understand why you can't tell me who the dad is."

"You're not the only person who doesn't know, so don't complain." Kizzie responded, clearly fed up with Derek badgering her.

"Well, who does know?"

"Me, Vince, the father and two other people." Kizzie slammed her make up bag into her suitcase and zipped it up. "That's it."

"So two other random people know and I don't?" Derek replied sounding slightly mad.

"They're not random, they're people who have a right to know."

"So why don't I have a right to know?"

"Will you stop it!" Kizzie shouted, her hormones raging. "I'll tell you when I'm good and ready!" There was a moment of awkward silence.

"I'm sorry," Derek apologised, "it's just that I want you back so bad and I know that it's not going to happen until I know who the dad is." He stroked Kizzie's arm. "Promise me you'll have an answer for me by tonight."

Kizzie thought about it. She didn't know if she was going to have an answer ready for him by that time, but she also knew she couldn't leave him without one for much longer.

"I promise."

* * *

"Alright, you made it!" Maria opened the door wider to let in Ashley, Matt and Jeff.

"Thanks for having us round 'Ria." Ashley said as she gave Maria a hug.

"No worries, I invited absolutely everyone tonight, it'll be awesome!"

"Yeah!" Ashley agreed. "Is Kizzie here?"

"Yeah, she's just out back." Maria shut the door firmly and followed Ashley towards the garden. As they left, CM Punk came down the stairs.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Phil." The Hardys answered in unison.

"Can I ask you a question?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah sure." Punk answered.

"Did Kizzie bring Derek?"

"Yeah." Punk took a sharp breath in. "I know there's a lot of heat between you guys and it's not my place to get involved but could you try and keep it cool tonight? It's just that Maria-"

"Loves being a host and would hate it if her party got ruined." Matt finished the sentence for him. "We know."

"Thanks guys." Punk said, smiling gratefully. "If you guys just wanna go through I think pretty much everyone's here."

Punk led the Hardys through to the main room, where it looked as though the entire WWE roster had shown up. Jeff, who had been dragged to Maria's house and didn't actually want to be there in the first place, made a beeline for where Maria was keeping the drinks. He poured himself and glass of Jack Daniels, not even noticing who he was standing next to. When he looked up, he had a feeling that he was going to have a bad night.

"I've got my eye on you Hardy. " Derek sneered.

"Whatever." Jeff replied coolly. He then picked up his drink and wandered to the other side of the room to join his brother. When he turned around, Derek was still stood there, staring at him.

"Control yourself tonight." Matt warned his baby brother. "Don't hurt him."

Jeff took a sip of his drink. "I won't hurt him if he doesn't hurt me."

"Look who I found!" The sound of Ashley's cheery voice broke the tension somewhat, but it was immediately replaced when Jeff's eyes fell upon Kizzie.

"You look nice." He said, aware that Derek could probably see them.

"Thanks." Kizzie smiled, but was also aware that Derek probably wouldn't like her talking to Jeff.

"Not long now." Matt said, nodding towards Kizzie's bump before an awkward silence even dared make an appearance.

"Seven down, two to go." Kizzie replied.

"Has it really been seven months?" The words escaped Jeff's mouth before he could stop them, and Matt's attempt at preventing an awkward silence had been in vain. "Sorry, I shouldn't have-"

"No it's ok." Kizzie assured him.

"What's ok?" Derek had appeared behind Jeff, much to the Rainbow Haired Warrior's dismay.

"I was just asking Kizzie if I could have a word with her." Jeff said without looking at Derek. "And she said ok." He took Kizzie's hand and led her outside, leaving an unimpressed Derek with Matt and Ashley.

"Do you actually wanna talk," asked a baffled Kizzie, "or am I your scapegoat to get away from Derek?"

"I actually wanna talk." Jeff replied. "I was wondering whether Derek was going to be around much longer."

"I don't know." Kizzie answered truthfully.

"It's just that-"

"He wants an answer tonight." Kizzie interrupted. "If I say no, he'll be gone in the morning. If I say yes I don't know how long Vince will let him stay on the road with me."

"You've got to make up your mind tonight? But didn't you say that he's going to know the dad before you give him an answer?"

"Yeah I did. His reaction will play a part in my decision."

"Kizzie." Maria appeared at the back door. "Derek's looking for you."

"Ok." Kizzie answered as she watched Maria disappear as quickly as she had shown up. She turned back to Jeff. "It's not just a promise to him, but also a promise to you. I'll have an answer by the end of the night."

* * *

Jeff sat on the couch drinking his fourth glass of Jack Daniels. He observed the scene around him. Everyone seemed so happy, it made him feel out of place. He couldn't really explain the way he was feeling in words. Since Derek had come onto the scene, he had been constantly miserable. Because of Derek, he had been seeing less of Kizzie, and he was so scared that they were growing apart. After all, Kizzie was soon to give birth to his child, and as much as that child was unplanned, he still wanted to be a part of its life. He still wanted to be a father. Kizzie being with Derek could take that away from him.

"Hey Jeff."

Jeff looked up to see Melina taking a seat next to him. "Hey Mel."

"You ok?"

"I guess." Jeff shrugged.

"It's weird." Melina looked around the room thoughtfully. "The last party like this was mine and Johnny's engagement party. You and Kizzie were so close back then." She looked at Jeff. "What happened?"

"That night." Jeff replied. He knew that he shouldn't be saying anything, but he had drank too much to care.

"You mean the night me and Johnny had the party?" Melina was clearly confused.

"You know we left early right?"

"Yeah."

"Well... things have just been awkward since then."

"Why?" Melina asked, feeling that she was about to find out the answer to a question so many people had been asking for months.

"Me and Kizzie... we sorta... might have... yeah." Jeff didn't feel a need to finish the sentence properly, as the look on Melina's face told him that she had already figured it out.

"You mean you're-"

"Yep." Jeff giggled as Melina's jaw dropped in disbelief. "Don't be so shocked."

"I can't help it." She laughed nervously, wondering whether Jeff was supposed to have told her. "I mean, I knew you and Kizzie were close but I had no idea that-"

Jeff didn't hear the last part of Melina's sentence, as at that moment the door burst open as Derek fell through it. The confusion that fell upon everyone in the room soon disappeared as a furious CM Punk came in after him.

"Get up bitch!" he screamed at Derek. He pulled Derek up by his hair and punched him in right in the jaw, sending him back down to the floor. "I'm not done kicking your ass yet motherfucker!" Several superstars held Punk back as he made to give Derek one of his lethal kicks.

"What the hell's gotten into you man?" asked John Cena as he tried his hardest to keep a grip on the straight-edge superstar.

"That bitch tried it on with Maria!" Punk screamed.

"She came onto me!" Derek shouted back, trying to defend himself as Kizzie helped him up.

"You lying bastard!" Maria yelled as she stepped from behind Punk.

"Says the whore!" Derek retorted.

"I don't think Maria's the whore." Jeff said mockingly.

"Go fuck yourself Hardy!" Derek shouted at Jeff. "You just don't want me and Kizzie to be together! I would never cheat on her!"

"Tell that to your other girlfriend back in England!" Jeff replied.

"That's not true!" Derek lied. "You see! You just don't want us to be together."

"Jeff's telling the truth." Randy stepped forward so that everyone could see him. "He wasn't the only one there that night you were on the phone to her."

"Why do you need to get involved Randy?" Derek sneered as he stared in disbelief. "You motherfucker! You're jealous too!" He turned to Kizzie desperately. "You believe me don't you babe."

Kizzie stared at Derek for a couple of seconds, then shook her head gently. "Not this time."

"What do you mean 'not this time'?" Derek demanded. Kizzie didn't reply. "Answer me!"

"Yopu wanted an answer." She replied calmly. "The answer's no." The look on Derek's face changed from a look of desperation to a look of deep anger.

"You fucking whore!" Derek slapped Kizzie and shoved her hard - if Matt and Ashley hadn't have been there to catch her, she would have hit the floor.

"You motherfucker!" Jeff launched himself onto Derek, and started punching him as hard as he could in the face. More superstars dragged Jeff off of Derek, who now had a broken and bloody nose.

"Someone get him out of my house!" Maria yelled.

"Gladly!" Jeff pulled himself away from the people holding him back and picked up Derek from the ground, keeping one hand grasped firmly around Derek's throat. CM Punk, who had now been let go by the people who were holding _him _back, helped Jeff drag Derek through the house, before they both proceeded in throwing him out of the front door. "Don't even think about showing your face anywhere near WWE again! If you come anywhere near Kizzie or my kid I'll fucking kill you!" Jeff slammed the door and as he turned he saw CM Punk staring at him, surprised.

"Dude, did you just say _your_ kid?"

Jeff, realising what he had just said, looked around the room to see every set of eyes on him, apart from Kizzie's, which were staring at the ground.

"You know what?" He started. "It's true. Kizzie is carrying my kid. I'm sick of secrets! I'm sick of lies! I don't know why we didn't even tell anybody in the first place! I'm not ashamed!" His eyes fell on Kizzie once more. "Are you ashamed of me Kizzie?"

Kizzie looked up at Jeff briefly, before taking off into the back garden, with Ashley not far behind. Jeff suddenly regretted asking her that question and had a feeling that he had forgotten something really important.

"Kizzie!" Ashley shouted as Kizzie sat on a garden bench. She took a seat beside her. "Kizzie, what-"

Before Ashley could finish, Kizzie had burst into tears and was resting her head on Ashley's shoulder. "I don't want it to be like this anymore Ashley." She sobbed.

"It's going to be ok Kiz." Ashley reassured her as she stroked her hair in an attempt to comfort her. Kizzie tried to believe, but after so many people had said the same line to her in the past, how could she be so sure?

* * *

**CHAPTER 19 PREVIEW**

"I'll see you out there." Randy smiled at her as he closed the door behind him.

Kizzie couldn't believe it. She couldn't possibly like the legend killer in that way, could she? No, it was a ridiculous thought. A thought that was momentarily pushed aside as her phone told her she had received a text message from Jeff.

'_Kiz, we need to talk. Please?'_


	19. A Decision Is Made

**A/N**: Thanks to **irishblue69**, **jeffysgurl**, **LuckyGirl02**, **ExtremeAngelxJeffHardyFan, LipglossdnLetdown **and** Holly.2.Dope.22** for the reviews! And to everyone else for your patience! You'll all probably like to know that the rest of the story is pretty much written and should be complete soon. After over a year we're nearly there!

**DISCLAIMER**: I only own the character Kizzie, I don't own WWE or any of its superstars.

**Chapter 19**

Kizzie lay on the bed in her hotel room and stared at the ceiling. She only had an hour before she had to be at the arena for that night's Raw taping, but she didn't care. She was sick of doing shows, she was sick of travelling (now constantly by car as she wasn't allowed to fly), she was sick of being pregnant, but possibly most of all, she was sick of working with Jeff. She couldn't believe what he had done at Maria's party. Sure, people were going to find out eventually anyway, but Kizzie was nowhere near ready to tell people. Once again, he had forced her to not talk to him. It had actually been just over two weeks since the party, and the only things Kizzie had spoken to him about were certain spots in matches, and they were few and far between since Kizzie couldn't do anything except stand there cheering on the Hardys. It felt like a lifetime since she had wrestled, and that was another factor that was pissing her off. Vince had suggested to her that she takes the rest of her pregnancy off, along with a couple of months compulsory maternity leave. Kizzie knew better that to take him up on his off after what happened with Dawn Marie, and insisted on staying on the road. She was actually dreading the maternity leave, as she knew it meant being away from everyone for a while, and she was terrified that the phrase 'out of sight, out of mind' would come into play.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. "Who is it?"

"Ashley." Came a voice from the other side of the door.

"Come in."

Ashley walked in and took a seat next to Kizzie on the bed after closing the door quietly behind her. "How you feeling today?"

"Utter shite." Kizzie replied truthfully.

"How come?"

"I just have a lot of things on my mind." Kizzie forced herself into a sitting position which she didn't find too comfortable.

"Maybe you should take some time off." Ashley suggested to Kizzie's dismay. "I mean, you are pretty far gone now."

"I know but I don't want Vince to fire me."

"Why would Vince fire you?" Ashley laughed.

"Why wouldn't he?" Kizzie replied. "I've totally lost my sex appeal now that I'm having a kid, I'm gonna be off TV for God knows how long and by the time it's all over I'll be yesterdays news."

"That's not true." Ashley tried to assure her.

"Yes it is." Kizzie replied. "I'm be an unemployed single mother with no-"

"Woah woah wait a minute." Ashley was quick to cut her off. "What do you mean single mom?" Kizzie didn't reply, she just merely turned away. "You still not talking to Jeff?"

"Should I be?" Kizzie answered stubbornly.

"Well, yeah!" Ashley couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Hunny, there's no way Jeff will let you raise this child on your own."

"Why not?"

"Because-" Ashley was cut off by her mobile phone ringing. She answered it quickly. "Hello? Hey... Yeah... One sec." She put her hand over the reciever and whispered to Kizzie. "I have to go, this conversation isn't over." Ashley started talking on the phone again and bolted out of the room. Kizzie couldn't remember the last time she had a proper conversation with Ashley. She didn't know whether she was just feeling anti-social or whether there was something going on with Ashley, but Kizzie knew one thing, and it was that she needed her best friend more than ever.

* * *

"Still no answer?" Randy asked Jeff as the Hardy boy hung up his phone for the fifth time.

"I don't understand." Jeff replied. "She won't even hear me out or anything."

"Well," Randy paused to bite off the roll of tape he had been using on his right wrist, "she's stubborn anyways, and she's probably really hormonal right now. Give it time."

"Randy, it's been two weeks."

"Which means she should come around sometime soon."

"I hope so." Jeff answered, remembering what happened the last time Kizzie had stopped talking to him. His thoughts were interrupted when there was a knock at the door. "Come in!" To his surprise, in stepped Kizzie. His surprise faded as she spoke.

"I was wondering if I could talk to Randy."

"Oh, yeah, sure." He replied awkwardly. "I gotta go see Matt anyways." He dashed off, leaving Kizzie alone in the room with Randy.

"Everything ok sweetheart?" He asked as he started taping up his left wrist.

"Erm, yeah," Kizzie started nervously. "I just wanted to thank you for backing up Jeff at Maria's, I don't think I've had the chance to do so up until now." It was a blatant lie. She's had plenty of chances, but for some reason she'd never taken them. She had a vague idea why, but it was something she deemed so nonsensical that she didn't want to think about it.

"Don't worry about it." Randy shrugged. "Everyone could see how much of an ass that guy was, they just didn't know the truth like me and Jeff did."

"Yeah, how did you guys know about that?"

"We heard him on the phone one night." He bit the tape and threw the remains of it into his gym bag. "Not long after he first came over."

"So you guys knew all that time? I can understand you not telling me because we're not that close, but Jeff-"

"Thought you weren't going to believe him."

"I'm still mad at him." Kizzie replied, knowing that Orton wanted to change her mind.

"Well, I wouldn't be but hey, I'm not you, and I don't know everything about you, so I'm not gonna judge."

"It's complicated." Kizzie knew how weird this situation looked to an outsider who didn't know.

Randy packed his bag into a locker. "Rumour has it tonight's your last night before you take leave."

"It would be if Vince had his way. I'm staying as long as I can."

"Well don't stress yourself out too much, it's not healthy." He pulled a cigarette out of his bag before shutting the locker door. "The doors should have just opened, I'm going for a quick smoke." He made for the exit. The vague thought popped into Kizzie's mind once more, and she hastily thought of something to say.

"Thanks again." She said. "I'll see you by the ring."

"I'll see you out there." Randy smiled at her as he closed the door behind him.

Kizzie couldn't believe it. She couldn't possibly like the legend killer in that way, could she? No, it was a ridiculous thought. A thought that was momentarily pushed aside as her phone told her she had received a text message from Jeff.

'_Kiz, we need to talk. Please?'_

She rolled her eyes and decided that a talk was indeed needed. After all, she couldn't avoid him forever. She sent him a quick text back.

_'After the show.'_

* * *

It seemed that since she sent that text the time just flew by. First she was in gorilla position, then it seemed like just moments later she was heading back to her hotel room once the show had finished. She had agreed to let Jeff drive her back. They could talk in the car, then if they argued, the hotel room would still be calm and she could chill out.

"What do you wanna talk about?" She said shortly. The quickly this was over with the better.

"Why haven't you been talking to me?" He replied.

"You know why."

"Would I be asking if I knew?"

"I wasn't ready." It was a vague answer, but Kizzie knew he'd understand perfectly well what she meant.

"Everyone was gonna find out eventually anyway."

"But I wasn't ready."

"And why not?"

Kizzie paused. This was probably the only question she didn't have an answer for. It was true, everyone was gonna find out. So why couldn't she tell them? It's not like she was ashamed of what had happened. Actually, she had been glad at first that this had happened with Jeff and not anybody else on the roster.

"Well?" He pressed.

"I don't know."

"Well, let me tell you this, I don't care what you know, what you don't know, what you think or what you want, you can't stay away from me forever. I am the father of this child and I intend on facing my responsibility, which means being there, being a dad-"

"What if I don't want you there." Kizzie snapped. It was what she had told Ashley that morning, except when she had told Ashley she was certain she didn't want Jeff there, now that she could hear him talking about fatherhood, she wasn't so sure.

"What?" Jeff asked in disbelief.

"What if I don't want you there?"

"And what? Intentionally bring it up without a father?"

"What if I met someone else? What if there was someone else quite willing to be a father figure?"

Jeff hesitated slightly before answering, trying to shake the thought out of his head. "What if you don't meet someone else?"

"What if I've already met someone else?" It was a straight out lie, Kizzie knew that. Jeff didn't. He sat there stunned at the possibility that Kizzie was willing to cut him out of their child's life.

"Kizzie-"

"The amount of problems we've come across Jeff, they're signs saying that we're not meant to be together, and I don't my child to be brought up having to go back and forth between parents." Kizzie was still lying, but still trying to soften the blow. She regretted the words instantly and looked away from Jeff. They were now pulling up to the hotel. "I'm sorry but that's just the way I feel."

"Kizzie-"

"I'm sorry." She opened the car door as soon as the vehicle came to a halt and made her way into the hotel as quickly as her body would allow her, leaving Jeff sitting in the car stunned, wondering whether he could deal with not being in his own child's life.

* * *

**CHAPTER 20 PREVIEW**

"Hello?"

"Kizzie, it's Matt, is Jeff with you?"

"No, why?"

"Because he's gone missing and no one knows where he is."


	20. Figuring It Out

A/N: I cannot apologize enough for how long it took me to get this chapter up

A/N: I cannot apologize enough for how long it took me to get this chapter up! There just seemed to be problem after problem, but it's here now! Thanks to **I love drama and Jeff Hardy**, **LiTTleMiSSmOOny**, **Twinjodi, Hatter-Zombie, awprncss4386, Cenaswife2008, DecimateTheStars **and** xDeflowerxThexAngel** for the reviews!

**Chapter 20**

Kizzie knocked on the door three times. She was nervous as hell, but she had to go through with this. She had to know, she just had to know. The door opened…

"Hey Kiz." Randy greeted her with a slightly surprised tone in his voice. "Come in." Kizzie stepped inside without saying a word. "Are you ok?"

"Fine." Kizzie lied. "I just wanted to talk about something."

"Sure." Randy shrugged.

'Ok', thought Kizzie, 'moment of truth time.' She grabbed Randy's shirt and pulled him in for a kiss, but almost as she had done it, he pushed her away.

"Kizzie, what the-"

"I'm sorry," she whimpered, "I thought that maybe you… me… you know what…" she tried to leave but he grabbed her arm.

"You're right, we need to talk."

"Shit." Kizzie muttered as Randy led her to a couch and sat her down. She thought that she maybe had feelings for the legend killer, but the truth was she had felt nothing from the kiss, and now she had probably made things complicated between herself and Randy.

"Kizzie, what was that about?" Randy asked her.

"It was nothing." She replied weakly. "I just wondered if-"

"I had feelings for you?"

"Well-"

"Or if you had feelings for me?"

'What the…' how did he know that?

"Listen," Randy continued, "I gotta be honest, I've been in this situation before. There was this girl who split up from this guy, and about a week later she came onto me because she was on the rebound. You wanna know what happened to that guy and girl? They got married three months ago."

Kizzie furrowed her brow. "What's that got to do with this?"

"You and Jeff are going through some troubles." Randy answered. "You're confused right now."

"I'm not confused about anything." Kizzie insisted. "I know exactly what my situation is and I know everything that's going on around me."

"So how do you feel about Jeff?"

"He's a jerk!"

"Why?"

"Because… because…" Kizzie knew she had no real answer, so she was going to revert to good old childish comebacks. "Because he is!"

"Kizzie," Randy leaned forward, "I know that you don't hate Jeff, and that you don't really think he's a jerk. It's just that you don't know that."

"You know what Randy, you were right, I am confused right now. What the hell are you going on about?"

"The reason you're here is because you still have feelings for Jeff, but because you're so desperate to push him away, you felt a need to place those feelings elsewhere, namely me. Kizzie, I'll be honest, if I wasn't happily married, I'd probably be very attracted to you. Even so, if I'd have let you kiss me back there, any kind of relationship we would have had wouldn't have worked because your true feelings are for Jeff and not for me."

It was slowly beginning to make sense to her, but she didn't like being proved wrong.

"But what if I really don't have feelings for Jeff anymore and I really do have feelings for you?" She inquired.

"Then that would be an unfortunate situation for you." Randy replied simply. "But I think that you really only see me as a friend and that you do have some feelings for Jeff." They then sat there in silence for a moment, and he knew there was nothing Kizzie could say to contradict him. His eyes wandered from hers to the massive baby bump she was now sporting. "You should probably go get some rest. You look like you're ready to pop any day now."

Kizzie smirked, she couldn't wait to give birth now – if partly because she wanted the pregnancy to be over. "You're right." She agreed, hoisting herself up. "Besides, I've got some thinking to do."

Randy watched her walk away, hoping that he'd talked some sense into her. He had hated watching her and Jeff fight, it just didn't seem right. Then, almost as soon as she stepped out into the corridor he heard a familiar voice.

"Kizzie-"

"Jeff, I need some time to think right now."

Randy thought that was all he was going to hear, but then he noticed that Kizzie hadn't shut the door behind her. He turned around, and saw the rainbow-haired warrior standing in the doorway.

"Why was she in here?" Jeff asked, not meaning to sound as suspicious as he did.

"Close the door." Randy responded. "I want to talk." Jeff warily closed the door behind him, sensing that he was not about to enjoy this conversation. "Kizzie kissed me Jeff."

Jeff froze. "What?"

"She kissed me. I pushed her away," Randy stared at the speechless Jeff and hastily added, "but we had a talk and it won't happen again. But that's why she came here."

"To kiss you?" Jeff managed to ask.

"Yes, but personally man, I think you should go talk to her, it'll be important."

"She said she needed time to think." Jeff said quietly, almost in a whisper.

"Are you ok Jeff?" Randy was concerned as Jeff looked as though he was about to cry.

"Fine." Jeff lied. "I just remembered I gotta go do some stuff."

"Jeff wait-" but it was too late, within seconds Jeff had vanished from the room, and Randy was left stood there wishing that he had told Jeff what he had said to Kizzie, and that maybe he shouldn't have told him about the kiss.

* * *

Matt Hardy checked his watch for about the tenth time in fifteen minutes.

"Where in the hell is he?" He asked himself. He was supposed to meet Jeff at nine o'clock for drinks. It was now nine-thirty, but as much as people's lateness usually bothered him, he was too used to Jeff being late. He decided to give Jeff's phone a ring. No reply. He tried again. No reply. Nine-thirty soon became ten o'clock. Jeff was now an hour late. Sighing to himself, Matt upped himself from his chair and made his way from the bar, across the hotel lobby and into the elevator. Upon reaching the floor where Jeff was staying, he made his way to Jeff's room and knocked on the door.

"Jeff!" Matt called through the door. "Jeff!" He banged on the door. "Jeff!"

"You guys looking for Jeff?" Randy asked as he stepped out of his own hotel room. "He left about two hours ago."

"What do you mean he left?"

"He said he was going for a walk."

"Did he say where?"

"No, he just left."

Matt made yet another attempt to ring Jeff's phone. To his dismay, he heard Jeff's phone ring from inside the hotel room. He hadn't taken it with him, which meant no one could get in touch with him. "Dammit." Jeff disappearing was never a good thing, it usually meant he was going to get drugs.

"Something wrong?" Randy inquired, concerned.

"No man," Matt replied, trying to play it cool, "no, it's fine."

Randy decided it was time to tell Matt what had happened. "Listen man, I had a word with him before. There was something I needed to let him know. I told him and he said he was fine, then he took off."

"What did you tell him?" Matt asked calmly, although he had a feeling he already knew what - or more precisely, whom - had been the topic of conversation.

"It's up to Jeff to tell you." Randy answered simply.

"If I find him. Thanks for the info anyway." Matt walked away as though he didn't have a care in the world, but deep down there was one question eating away at his mind - _where the hell was Jeff?_

* * *

"Hello?"

"Kizzie, it's Matt, is Jeff with you?"

"No, why?"

"Because he's gone missing and no one knows where he is."

Kizzie froze. The last time Jeff had gone off like this he had gone to meet a drug dealer. "Do you think-"

"He's not meeting any of Benny's boys, we already checked." Matt interrupted, reading her mind. "To be honest, ringing you was a last resort."

"Why?" Kizzie asked, taking offense.

"Well, because he knows that he's the last person you wanna see, so we doubted he's be with you."

Kizzie sat down. "He's not with me." She let out a deep breath - she was worried sick, and she only had herself to blame.

"Well if you hear from him let me know, ok?"

"Ok." She hung up her phone and just stared at it for a moment. She could try ringing Jeff herself, but she had done that earlier to no response. In a much needed moment of releasing frustration, she threw her phone as hard as she could, watching it shatter against the wall before it dropped to the floor. She felt the tears well up in her eyes as she let it all sink in. She had fucked up once again. She was due to give birth in just two weeks, the father was missing and it was all her fault, she had said and done all the wrong things, been a bitch for no reason. She wished she could blame the hormones, but she had never heard of any other mother-to-be trying to freeze out the father because he had admitted to his responsibilities. She had well and truly messed up this time.

Then came a knock at the door. She wasn't in any mood to talk to anyone, but she figured she better had. At least for now it would take her mind off things. She dragged herself from her seat and answered the door to find Jeff standing on the other side, his hair a mess and his eyes puffy. She threw herself into his arms, then remembered the worry she had been feeling just moments ago and pulled away.

"Where the hell have you been?"

"Just out and about." Jeff replied simply.

"Out and about where?" She asked suspiciously.

"Clearing my head. Not messing it up." He assured her. He stepped into the room and closed the door behind him. "I couldn't not talk to you. I couldn't just walk away from you."

"I thought I could." Kizzie admitted. "I thought that it would make everything better. I was wrong."

"What made you think things would get better if you froze me out?"

"I thought maybe everything we were going through meant that we weren't supposed to be together and that we should stop trying to make things work and-"

"Kizzie, don't you get it?" Jeff stroked her hair gently. It was the first time she'd let him do such a thing in so long. "Whoever controls fate and destiny, they were testing us. They were testing us to see if we'd make it. And we did. Didn't we?"

This was now entirely up to Kizzie. Did they really make it? Could they become a couple and raise their child together without any more problems?

"Yeah." She said, smiling. "Yeah, we did." Jeff smiled back at her and kissed her softly.

"I was thinking," Kizzie said as she rested her head on his shoulder, "we could call her Ruby if it's a girl."

"Yeah," Jeff replied, "you thought of any boys names?"

"No," Kizzie answered, "but we can cross that bridge when we come to it."

"Yeah. Yeah we can." After all they'd been through, a hurdle like that would be too easy. He kissed her on the forehead, and savored the moment that he had been waiting for.

* * *

**CHAPTER 21 PREVIEW**

As Jeff sped across the highway, his phone rang. It was Ashley.

"Hello?"

"Jeff, it's a girl." Ashley said with a somewhat shaky voice.

"Oh my God." Jeff felt himself well up with pride. He was a father. "Oh my God that's amazing."

"Jeff… that was the good news. There's some bad news too. There's something wrong with Kizzie. It's difficult to explain, you need to get here as soon as you can."


End file.
